


At the Heart of the Criminal

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like thunder.” He said softly into James’ shirt.<br/>“Then why watch the storm?” James asked as he let his hand move slowing down the other man’s back. Feeling every vertebra as his fingers traveled down the spine.<br/>“The storm, they’re compelling. I have to watch.”<br/>“You have to?”<br/>“Yes they’re powerful and strong. It doesn’t matter what you do, they are in control.” James leaned over a lightly kissed Q’s mouth. The young man didn’t move. James deepened the kiss, wanting Q to understand his need. The younger man moaned as he pushed back into James’ arms letting his tongue drag over James’ bottom lip. Before Q to slip his tongue into James’ mouth, the older man took complete control and pushed his way into Q’s. Tasting and taking everything he could. Squeezing the young man close to him. Holding him tight.<br/>James felt the young man’s body yield and slump into his. James knew what that body looked like under the clothes he was wearing. He wanted that body. He wanted this man. </p><p>James Bond is being targeted by MI6 because of his connection to international criminal activities. Q is a young computer programmer who is being used by both MI6 and Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. African Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I get so frustrated when an author has a great premise and plot line then doesn't finish the story. Another author started a story in which Bond was a crime lord and Q was his young lover kidnapped by MI6, but the story wasn't finished. So to keep from staying up at night wondering how the story ends, I've written my own story using similar premise.  
> Sorry if I've stepped on any toes. 
> 
> Don't own anything except my love for the Bond characters.

African Heat

The mercenary stepped out of the jeep as soon as it stopped. His scuffed leather boots hit the dry rocky ground of the Tunisian desert. The sun was blistering hot as he adjusted his aviator sunglasses, watching the young man kneeling in the sand. The man was under the camouflaged netting giving some shade, but the young man had been kneeling for at least half an hour, with his hands laced above his head. Several of the mercenary’s men were around the kneeling man, AR’s at the ready.

James Bond stepped up to the kneeling man and looked down into the flushed face. The temperature was forty-six degrees Celsius and the young man was suffering. Bond looked carefully at him. He was found in the hotel room of a MI6 agent sent to interfere with Bond’s transaction with a Libyan gun dealer. The agent was successful in diverting the shipment, as well as acquiring sensitive information about Bond’s operations. The agent had eluded his men, but the young man now kneeling in front of him hadn’t. When his men kicked in the door of the hotel room, the man grabbed his laptop computer instead of the automatic laying on the bed. Lucky for him, because Alec Trevelyan, Bond’s second in command, didn’t shoot the unarmed civilians. Also because the MI6 agent had left the automatic unloaded.

The young man was thin, unhealthy looking thin, with dark unruly hair and pale skin that was rapidly tuning red from heat exhaustion. The boy looked up at the mirrored sunglasses studying him. Bond noted he had hazel eyes of a warm jade green shade that were large and expressive behind his black framed glasses. Bond pulled a Kabar from its sheath on his belt and squatted down on one heal. Staring at the man’s face, Bond smirked. The boy was trying hard not to shake.

“Look at the man standing by the jeep. Tell me if you’ve seen him before.” Bond said softly so only the man would hear.

Peter Bennett, looked up at the Arab standing beside the tall blonde who had dragged him out of the hotel room. MI6 had sent Bennett to provide technical support to 003 to stop a mercenary named James Bond. The agent had been belligerent and argued the entire mission. He finally ordered Bennett to stay at the hotel and shoot anyone who entered the room besides him. Now knowing the gun left for him was empty, Bennett realized 003 planned on him getting killed. His instinct to save his laptop was what saved him.

Bennett recognized the Arab immediately. It was their contact, Issa. He had provide the link to get into Bond’s computer network. Once Bennett had the few emails between Issa and Bond, he was able to hack his way into Bond’s system and bypass the man’s firewalls. OO3 had escaped with a thumb drive full of information regarding Bond’s present and future plans. Bennett knew he was going to be killed. Issa would identify him as MI6 and Bond would put a bullet in him. Peter Bennett tried to swallow the lump in his throat but his mouth was dry as his lips started to chap and bleed. He knew he had only one chance and if MI6 was willing to abandon him here in the North African desert, he was willing to abandon them.

“His name is Issa. I do not know his first name. He was our contact and gave me emails so I was able to break through your security systems and hack your computers.” Peter said. His voice a harsh dried whisper. Bond smirked and stood.

“Ronson, give him some water.”

A man standing off to Peter’s right threw a canvas covered canteen at the man. It bounced off Peter’s chest before he could catch it. Peter dropped his hands from his head and quickly opened the metal lid. The water was warm but it was still the most precious tasting thing Peter could remember. He took three deep gulps, the water leaking at the corners of his mouth, down on to his white shirt now soaked with his sweat. Peter pulled the canteen away and took several deep breaths then raised the canteen again to drink some more.

“Careful,” Ronson said pulling the canteen from Peter’s grip. “You’ll make yourself sick and throw up. I don’t want to have to smell that out here in the heat.”

Peter collapsed down onto the sand and nodded. Ronson gave the water back and Peter drank slower. He watched as Bond walked back over to Issa and Trevelyan by the jeep. “We don’t have a lot we can depend on in this life Abdal Hadi. We can’t depend on governments, or politicians, or countries. We can only depend on each other. Loyalty is all we can depend on.”

Bond said standing about a meter in front of Issa. Trevelyan pulled out a knife and plunged it into the side of Issa Abdal Hadi’s neck, then pushed it forward. Cutting through blood vessels and cartledge and muscle.

“Where there is no loyalty there is no trust.”

The Arab fell forward, crumbling to the ground, his blood reddened the sun beached dirt at the men’s feet. Trevelyan bent over the dead man and wiped his knife on the man’s clothes before replacing it back into its sheath. Bond moved back over to Peter who had seen the whole thing.

“What is your name?” Peter squeezed the canteen hard between his fingers. He had to save himself.

“I’m Desmond Boothroyd. I am very important. Far more valuable alive to you than dead.” Peter said not looking up as Bond stood over him.

“You’re Major Boothroyd?” Bond asked. A sound of disbelief in his voice.

“Yes, the quartermaster of MI6. A very valuable commodity.” Peter finally looked up into Bond’s smiling face.

“How valuable?”

“I can rebuild your firewalls and protect your network from hacking again. Whoever did your tech should be fired.”

“We don’t fire people here.” He waved over to the dead body.

“I can fix your systems and let you know what information MI6 has on you and you will let me go afterwards.” James smile grew.

“I’ll take you up on part of your offer. You must prove to me you are good at computers. But as for the rest.” He shook his head. “I don’t believe you’re Major Desmond Boothroyd.”

“Why, because I’m young!” Peter tried to sound brave.

“No, because I know the real Desmond Boothroyd.”

The man moved silently behind Peter Bennett and pulled the black cloth bag of the young man’s head. The bright glare of the sun was blocked out as Peter tried to scream. He felt his wrists grabbed, pulled behind his back, and a zip tie looped over them. Rough hands picked him up off the ground and threw him into the bed of truck. Peter could hear the sound of boots stomping near his head, as other climbed in behind him. The sound of the men laughing at him sickened him.


	2. Truth or Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta. Please forgive any errors, it is 0311 in the morning.

Truth or Consequences

Peter Bennett felt the changes from the outside to the inside. The air in the building was cooler than the desert heat and the footing changed from the dry earth outside to the flat paving stones inside. Peter shivered as Bond pulled the black bag off the man’s head. Peter felt someone cut the zip ties holding his wrist together behind his back. The young man groaned as his shoulders fell forward, having been held in an unnatural position for far too long. He rolled his shoulders forward, forcing the muscles to pull through their cramping.

Blinking his eyes, Peter tried to determine where they were. It was a small dark room with the only light coming through a north facing window. He was alone with Bond. The room’s air was cool and caused Peter to shiver as his clothes, filthy with dust from the ride in the back of the truck, clung to his body, sticky and itchy. His pale skin was covered in a thin layer of white dirt and his raven hair was wild and sticking out in every direction at once.

Trevelyan brought in a basin and a pitcher of water and set them on the table along with a towel.

“Clean yourself up.” Trevelyan said as Bond stood watching the young man.

Peter poured the water in the basin then cupped his hands splashing water to his face and the back of his neck. It was wonderful. The cool water felt like ice poured on his boiling skin. He repeated the movement. Then held his cold hand over the back of his neck. The cool water chilled his wrists and in turn the blood in the vessels close to the surface. He could feel his blood chilling as it moved through his body. Peter sighed once, then splashed water on his face one last time. He stood up straight and looked down into the milky dirty water.

“Feel better quartermaster?” Bond asked, a smirk firmly in place.

Peter didn’t let the man’s jab affect him. He wiped off his glasses on a corner of a towel and set them on his face. Blinking again he looked around assessing his chances of escape. There were none.

“So quartermaster, you said you are responsible for hacking into my network. Okay,” he handed Peter his MI6 laptop. “Prove it. We have internet access here, I’ll give you fifteen minutes to get into it.”

Peter looked down at the computer, then set it down on the table.

“Not with this one. It’s has a GPS chip in it. As soon as I turn it on, MI6 will know where we are. Get me another.” Peter’s voice regained strength as his calm composure returned to him.

Alec and James smiled at each other. They knew the laptop had the chip. Peter cocked his head to the side staring at them.

“Did I pass your silly little test?” The younger man asked.

“One of them.” Bond said as he pulled a second laptop out of a bag and handed it over to the young man. “Remember fifteen minutes and you leave here alive.”

It was Peter’s turn to smirk. He sat down and quickly started typing. In less than ten minutes he turned the computer around so the two men could see the screen. “I believe these are your bank accounts in Zurich and this is a communication with the Libyans wanting to know what happened to their shipment of weapons,” Peter tapped the keys changing the screen, then taped them again, “and this is your personal schedule for next month.” Peter could help himself. The corner of his mouth curled up and a slight dimple appeared in his cheek. James and Alec were no longer smiling.

“How much of this does MI6 have?” Bond asked stepping forward.

“They have your most recent banking records and the future contacts for six months out.” Peter said pushing back away from the table. Alec pulled out his knife. Peter’s eyes growing big. “The agent didn’t want anything else.” Peter stood and moved away.

“Alec, no. He’s giving up the information.” Turning to the frightened young man. “Can you build me better firewalls?”

“Yes but it will take time. I’ll need to build the new walls and dismantle the old ones. Provide you with better security and secrecy.” Peter swallowed hard.

“How long?”

“Several months, six maybe.”

“Then you’re coming with us. We aren’t welcome around here anymore. The Libyans are not pleased.” Bond closed the laptop and slipped it back into the bag leaving the MI6 computer behind. “Get the plane ready to leave. We need to get out of here.”

“PLANE!?” Peter shouted. Both Alec and James stared at the man. “Look I don’t like planes, I mean, it took 003 giving me a double dose of diazepam to get me here. So unless you plan on knocking me out I’m not getting on a plane.”

Alec nodded to James and left the room.

“Is there somewhere here that I can stay and do the work you need?” The panic rising in Peter’s voice.

“Tell me your real name?” James said moving slowly around the table. Peter backed away from him and moved in a circle around the man.

“Peter Bennett.” The sound of prop engines starting made Peter jumped. He looked quickly around wanting a place to hide.

“Okay Peter, you are coming with us. You will be getting on that plane.” Bond corralled the man around the room moving him to stand in front of the closed door.

“I can’t. Really, I’ll be in a full blown panic attack before I get on the plane. Please, is there some other way.” Peter didn’t hear the door open or Alec moving swiftly behind him. The first thing Peter noticed was the sweet smelling cloth placed over his nose and mouth. And Alec’s strong arm wrapped around his body. Within seconds, Peter’s vision blurred and his body collapsed into the larger man standing behind him. The chloroform working quickly to make the near hysterical man unconscious.

“Well, if it worked last time, it should work this time.” James smirked at the Russian as they carried the drugged man out of the house and to the waiting plane.

The Ilyushin II-112 was already loaded as Alec and James carried Peter aboard. They quickly sat him down in one of the seats and secured the harness to hold him there. James waved his hand to the pilot and the plane started moving down the runway before the two men were seated. An hour into the flight Peter started to groan again and his head lulled back and forth. James moved over and sat beside the young man. He held an airsick bag in his hand. James let his hand move slowly down Peter’s face, pushing it up so he could look into the man’s eyes.

“Quartermaster, how are you doing?”

“You bastard,” the drugged man tried to say but his words were slurred and he had difficulty keeping his eyes open.

“Are you going to get sick?” James said as his hand held Peter’s face still.

“No, but I’m going to hit you when I’m conscious again.” James smiled at that. “How much longer?”

“Just over an hour.”

“Are you going to drug me again?”

“Too dangerous. You’ll just have to sit through it.” Peter started to try and pull himself away from James. He started to fight the seat harness and pull himself from the seat.

“NO.”

James slipped his hand around Peter’s neck. He didn’t squeeze but it was apparent to the young man that James was in control. Peter blinked his eyes and lowered his gaze. James leaned back, surprised at how fast the young man submitted to him. The mercenary licked his lips watching Peter still under his grip.

“You will stay still until we land,” he increased the pressure slightly to the throat. Peter raised and lowered his chin once, then stilled. James licked his lips again staring at the young man under his power. He slowly pulled his hand away from Peter’s throat and moved it to the young man’s messy dirty hair. His hair was too caked with sweat and dirt for James to drag his fingers through it, so he just grabbed a hand full of it. Slowly, Peter leaned away from James’s hand, not pulling away from the man, just tightening the tension. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out a long low breath. The mercenary tried to remind himself that it had to be the chloroform making Peter so submissive and nothing else, but the images that were rapidly running through his head were hard to ignore. Peter had acted so brave and proud. Staring Alec and himself down, but now under James grip, the proud young man was obedient and submissive. James slowly loosened his grip and pulled his hand away, only to drag his fingers down the front of Peter’s shirt, resting his palm on the man’s thigh. 

“Very good, Peter. Behave and you will be rewarded.” The rest of the statement went unsaid.


	3. Gilded Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know anatomy and physiology, not computers. So forgive any mistakes about hacking and firewalls I make. Let's just suspend out disbelief again.

Gilded Cage

By the time the plane landed, the young man who Bond had taken to calling the Quartermaster, was shaking and almost hyperventilating. Twice Bond had spoken to him on the plane, each time the mercenary either closed a fist around Peter’s throat or tugged the young man’s hair tight. It was the only distraction that seemed to relieve Peter from the tension of the flight. He hated the fact that Bond had discovered how submissive he could be when the situation was just right. Between the drugs and the fear, Peter fell helplessly under Bond’s control.

The plane landed on a private landing strip with only two buildings and nothing that looked like a tower. There were very few people around and as soon as he stepped off the plane, Peter was shoved into the back of a panel van. The windows were blacked out and the back was dark. They drove for only twenty minutes, then the doors were opened again. Peter blinked at the bright sunlight. When he could see clearly again, Bond stood looking down on the frightened young man.

“Head down and don’t look around once you get out.” Bond said before he grabbed Peter’s elbow and pulled him from the floor of the van.

The young computer expert saw the gravel under his feet, then the flagstone steps leading up into a house. Across the threshold, his eyes saw the floor was broad quarry tiles and antique rugs. A villa. Bond shouted something that Peter thought was Italian as the taller blonde pulled the smaller man up a flight of stone steps to a second floor.

Peter was led to a single wooden door and pulled into the room, twelve by twelve. It was a bedroom, dark maroon wall paper and several watercolor paintings decorated the walls. The oversize double bed had a huge square head and foot boards with soft looking bedding. There was a large wardrobe and a desk with a bowl of fruit. Off in an alcove from the room was a huge claw footed tub, toilet and sink. Peter saw the bowl of fruit and went to it quickly. It suddenly occurred to him he hadn’t eaten in over thirty-six hours. He grabbed an apple and was biting into it when Bond spoke to him.

“This will be your room while you are here. Get cleaned up and Sophia, my house keeper, will be bring you up some dinner later. You will eat in here. There should be a bathrobe in the wardrobe.”

Peter heard the door lock as James left. He finished the last bite of the apple and grabbed a pear. Looking around, he saw one window looked out onto to a lake below the villa. It was a beautiful view of the dark blue water and lush mountains in the distance. The window on the adjacent wall looked out onto a garden with raised beds of various flowers and two fountains. He tried the window, but it wouldn’t budge. He looked down at the jamb and could see where screws had been used to seal it. The window looking out over the lake could open, but the drop to the water and rocks below was close to forty feet. If he chose to jump, he would not survive. Turning back to the room, it was attractive and cozy. Unfortunately, there were trained killers on the other side of the door.

In the alcove, he looked down at the tub. There was no shower but the faucet on the tub had a shower attachment. Peter stripped out of his clothes and knelt in the tub, he washed the dirt and sweat from his body. He had to wash his hair twice before it felt clean between his fingers. Then he stood and rinsed the dirt from the bottom of the tub. Stopping the drain, he refilled the large bath tub and then laid down in the water. Letting the warmth sooth his aching muscles and bruises. Some bruises were from Alec, when the tall Russian had abducted him from the hotel. The ones around his wrists were from the zip tie. Peter rolled his shoulders again and closed his eyes. Taking the flannel, he laid it across his eyes and just finally relaxed.

James opened the door and walked into the room. The room was silent, and for a second, Bond thought the young man had escaped. He moved across the room to see if he had jumped out of window, when he noticed Peter in the bath. The man was stretched out in the tub. A white flannel covered the man’s face, but James could see the pale skin under the sparse beard growth. His thin limbs were under the water but very visible to James. The criminal noticing the whipcord muscles under the smooth skin. Peter’s groin exposed, showing a relaxed cock nestled in a bed of soft black curls.

James licked his lips as he watched the naked man. He looked like a sculpture of rare beauty. An angel captured in marble coming to life before James. The older man remained silent studying the youth before him. The long thin lines of his naked body, the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The occasional twitch of his fingers as he dreamed. The images that flashed through James’ mind from the plane returned with renewed vigor. Now, the man had the disrobed image of Peter to accompany the image of Peter’s submission. Peter on his knees before James, the slight tug of his hair, the wide bright eyes staring intently at James, as his fingers closing around Peter’s throat.

“You could drown doing that.” James said softly.

Peter sat bolt upright at the voice quickly pulling the flannel from his face. Water sloshed out of the tub and onto his clothes.

“What?!” Peter said staring up at James.

“I said you could drown that way, falling asleep in the tub.”

Peter looked down and noticed the water had cooled since he last noticed. His fingers were wrinkled and his hair was drying.

“I need your clothes sizes, Q.”

“Who?” Peter asked, still confused.

“I’m going to call you Q for quartermaster.” James’ smirk returned.

“Don’t you think it’s appropriate?”

“Why call me anything since I’m only here for a short while.” Peter said pushing the flannel under the water to cover himself.

James’ smirk left his face. A plump round woman with graying hair walked into the room carrying a tray of food. She was short, maybe five feet in her heels. Her hair was pulled up into a round bun almost as big as her head.

_“Sophia, metti il vassoio sulla scrivania e raccogliere i suoi vestiti.”_

“ _Gliene serviranno di nuovie. Io non li questi_.”

 _“Sì_ ” Bond smiled at the old woman as she bent down and picked up the filthy clothing.

“Wait, those are mine! What am I going to wear?!”

“After you get out of that tub, the robe I told you about. I’ll get you something else to wear later. As for how long you are here it will depend on how well you behave.” Bond moved towards the door.

“Are you going to bring me a computer in here too?”

“No tomorrow you will start earning your keep.” The door closed and locked again. Leaving the newly christened Q alone.

*****

The next day Peter started earning his keep. Sophia with a man roughly Peter’s age, unlocked the door to his room and brought him to a library in the house. James was sitting at the desk, staring at a computer with Alec over his shoulder.

“Cancel everything we have on the books for the next seven months. Make new plans but do it in person if you can, courier if you can’t. Nothing electronic for the time being.” James said as he tapped several keys, studying the screen. “If they ask tell them we’ve had a leak and are damming it up now. Tell them to check their networks too.”

He looked up at Peter as he walked into the room. He was wearing clothes that James had bought for him in town. Peter didn’t mean too but he smiled slightly at seeing the man. James stood and moved back from the desk. Holding out his hand for Peter to take his seat. “Okay Q. Time to prove you were worth the trouble of bring you here.”

Peter moved around the desk and sat down. He backed out of the screens Bond had opened and moved to a different area in the system.

“You’ve been attacked twice so far this morning.” Peter said as he started scanning documents. “I don’t think it’s MI6 because they aren’t using the backdoors I slipped into your firewalls. It’s coming from somewhere in . . . China?”

James leaned forward over Peter’s shoulder, his hand resting on the back of the chair. He was close enough Peter could smell the man’s cologne and feel the warmth from his body. Peter’s eyes shifted right as he turned his head slightly to see the man.

“I don’t think it’s anything to do with your business. There are attacks like this constantly coming out of China against western business. They must think you’re legitimate.”

James turned and looked straight into Peter’s eyes. The young man had never been this close to the killer before. Their faces mere inches apart. He had never noticed the man’s startling blue eyes before. Peter licked his lips, James’ eyes shifting to watch.

“Half of my enterprises are legitimate. I have a profitable import export business for coffee and teas.” James said. “You will need to protect everything.”

Peter blinked rapidly and twisted back to look at the screen. “I’ll need at least two other computers and . . .” turning back to see the man still incredible close. “I’ll make a list. How soon till I get the computers?”

“I’ll have them here in fifteen minutes. Alec?” James stood up straight while still staring at Peter. “Find out what our boy genius needs, and get it for him. I need to make some calls.”

“You need new phones. I ah . . . I hacked you old ones. I gave the information to the agent, but I don’t know if he relayed the information to MI6.” Peter said softly.

“Any other pertinent information you neglected to tell us?” Alec asked hissing down at the man.

“No.”

“Good.” James said. “I would hate to start believing I can’t trust you.” James turned to leave, as Alec waited for the list of supplies.

The young man who would become Peter’s constant companion whenever he left his room was Marco, Sophia’s son. Over the next few weeks, Peter learned they were in Northern Italy but exactly where he was unsure. Marco appeared to understand some of the computer work Peter was doing, but never openly asked questions. Peter wasn’t sure if he was spying on him for James or was paying close attention to see if Peter was compromising Bond’s network more.

The first week and a half, Peter rarely saw James. Just in passing as Peter was moved from his room to the library and back every day. Peter took his meals in his bedroom and was not allowed a computer in his room, but he could take any book from the library he wanted to read at night. The selection was wide and various.

Then the second week, James insisted Peter eat dinner with him and Alec in the kitchen with Sophia tutting over them. She was a good cook and insisted Peter eat seconds. The men talked and laughed together. It became easy for Peter to forget he was being held prisoner by the men and that his life was in danger. He spent his evenings listening to James and Alec swap stories of their adventures around the world. Peter sat watching the candle light dance of James intense blue eyes. Subtly thinking about those eyes as they danced over him. A small smile from James would bring warmth to Peter's face and cause the man to duck his gaze.

The work on the system was going slow. The first thing Peter had to do was eliminate the backdoors he had slipped into it. Then he had to start building new firewalls and protocols. While also fighting off attacks from MI6 and a variety of other hackers. One of them proved to be very good. Very good indeed.

Peter spent an hour one day, blocking and counter attacking the person. Just about the time he thought he had isolated the threat, another portion of his wall was attacked. It was both frustrating and exhilarating. James came into to escort Peter to the kitchen for lunch as Peter was starting the second hour of fighting off the attack. James stood over the young man’s shoulder watching as Peter’s long dexterous fingers moved across the keyboard with lighting fast speed. Finally, after Peter had tricked the hacker into accepting a false email with a virus attached did the attack stop.

As Pete leaned back into his seat, telling James it was over, he felt the older man place his hand on Peter’s shoulder. James moved his palm over Peter’s shoulders and down his back in slow lazy circles.

“You need a massage. You’re very tense.”

Peter just nodded. He was tense and the proximity of the man that he had started to fantasize about was not helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sophia, mettere il vassoio sulla scrivania e raccogliere i suoi vestiti.”  
> “Avrà bisogno di quelli nuovi. Non queste sto lavando.”
> 
> Sophia, put the tray on the desk and pick up his clothes.  
> He will need new ones. I’m not washing these.


	4. Rainy Afternoon

Rainy Afternoon

  
Q had been working in the villa for two months now, and he was almost done with the computers. He kept a close watch on any attempts to hack into Bond’s system, but the hacker who was so talented and gave the hardest attack didn’t try again.

  
With the first sound of thunder, Q looked up away from the computer screens. The room had become darker as the skies grayed outside. He quickly shut down the three computers he was working with as Marco sat up on the couch.

  
“Done?” His accent thick but understandable.

  
“Storm coming in. Too much static in the air. I don’t want to mess up any of the code I’ve been working on.” Q stood and walked to the window to watch the storm move over the mountain and down into the lake.

  
Marco went over and turned on the CD player. La Claire Fortaine came over the speakers. The single female voice singing in French and then small children repeating the frame. It was bitter sweet. Then the next song was an instrumental. Melancholy. Q recognized the music, it was from a movie several years ago, but he couldn’t remember which. It had been a love story. A sad one of lost love.

  
Q stared at out the window as the skies turned from pale gray to dark steal, sparking white with bolts of lightning. The air coming off the glass was cold against his skin and made him shiver. He didn’t hear James enter the room or Marco leaving. The blonde man walked up behind Q to see what the young man was watching. The wind blowing across the black water stirring it up into white waves. He was close behind Q, but the young man didn’t know it. Instead, Q was intent on watching the approach of the storm.

  
A sudden crack of thunder and a flash of lightening on the near side of the shore made Q jump back into James’ chest. Started by the man behind him, Q twisted to see the bright intense blue eyes watching him. The thunder crashed again and Q pushed himself into James chest and arms, wrapping his own around the taller man’s waist.

  
“I don’t like thunder.” He said softly into James’ shirt.

  
“Then why watch the storm?” James asked as he let his hand moved slowly down the other man’s back. Feeling every vertebra as his fingers traveled down the spine.

  
“The storms, they’re compelling. I have to watch.”

  
“You have to?”

  
“Yes they’re powerful and strong. It doesn’t matter what you do, they are in control.” Q said as he slowly dropped his hands and tried to pull back away from the blonde. James refused to release him. “They are beautiful to watch.” His eyes traveled up James body till he could look into those blue eyes.

  
James leaned over a lightly kissed Q’s mouth. The young man didn’t move. James deepened the kiss, wanting Q to understand his need. The younger man moaned as he pushed back into James’ arms letting his tongue drag over James’ bottom lip. Before Q could slip his tongue into James’ mouth, the older man took complete control and pushed his way into Q’s. Tasting and taking everything he could. Squeezing the young man close to him. Holding him tight.  
James felt the young man’s body yield and slump into his. James knew what that body looked like under the clothes he was wearing. He wanted that body. He wanted this man.

  
He pulled back from the kiss and let Q breath. The young man panted in his arms. The large hazel eyes looked up at him. In the gray light of the storm, Q’s eyes looked like agates. Deep and warm.

  
Q took a deep breath and asked, “Are you going to send me back when I’m done with your computers?”

  
Cold water swamped James’ fire. What was the boy asking? Did he want to leave? Did he not want to be here with James like this? As . . . as lovers?

  
James dropped his arms from around Q’s shoulders and stepped back. His face hardened and the mask of indifference reappeared.

  
“You will leave when I’m done with you. Several of my associates would like to speak to you about providing them assistance.” He watched as the young man’s eyes closed and he pulled himself back and into a shell.

  
Bond believed he recognized what was happening. Stockholm syndrome. Q was becoming attached to him because of the confinement. Not because of his attraction to the man himself. It hurt. James knew he was becoming infatuated with the computer genius, but he was not going to take advantage of his psychological disadvantage. Bond might be a first rate killer, thieve, and crime lord, but he wasn’t a bastard. He wouldn’t harm Q. His Q.

  
“I’m giving you free roam of the house. Marco won’t sit with you anymore. Also, if you want to go into town you may, but Marco will go with you. You can help Sophia with the shopping.” James hoped it would make Q happy to know he was no longer considered a prisoner per say. Q dropped his eyes and turned back to the window to watch the storm move further down the valley.

  
*****

  
Q didn’t see James that night for dinner. Nor the next day. When he finally asked Marco about it he was told that James and Alec had driven south to Naples for meetings. Q returned to his bedroom without eating.

  
As James stated, Q was aloud free roam of the house. He spent as much time looking around the house as he did the grounds. He walked silently in the garden thinking about the day of the storm. As he let his fingers drag lightly over the flowers and plants, he remember James’ fingers doing the same to his skin. How warm James’ body was next to his and the cool air from the storm surrounding him.

  
When he asked if James was willing to let him stay though, let him remain with the man after James was done with Q’s skills, James pulled away. Q knew he was a fool. An idiot for wanting someone who obviously didn’t want him. Believing just because James gave him a pet name the man would want him to stay. To be wanted by someone instead of just used.

  
The kiss in the storm was a fluke. A one time encounter. An experiment that proved James had no attraction for the young man. When Q looked up at the house he saw Marco waving at him to come in. Q would be done with the computer system in two weeks. He would have to lie to them so he could remain here at the villa. There was a plan that had to be followed.

  
That day Marco drove Sophia and Q into the town of Sarnico. Q discovered he was in the district of Lombardy in northern Italy. Sophia took Marco and Q shopping two to three times a week. She went to individual shops instead of the large mega food stores. She bought vegetables from one seller and wine from another. She went to one market for meat and another for fish. Q thought it strange but the wonderful food she cooked for them made the effort worth it.

  
After two weeks of helping Sophia with the shopping and starting to learn a little Italian as he went, the three of them stepped out of the cheese shop on the Via d’Lago. The gun fire was sharp cracks. The windows of the shop shattered behind them. Q twisted to wrap his arms around Sophia as they fell to cobble stones. Blood spraying across them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie mentioned is "The Painted Veil" with Edward Norton and Naomi Watts.  
> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	5. Conversations

Conversations

The day after the storm, James told Alec they were driving to Naples. The lead car was a black SUV, the second one was a luxury sedan. Anyone paying attention to the cars would believe that the important target would be in the sedan. That is why Alec and James were in the SUV and the four heavily armed body guards were in the sedan.

James sat in silence thinking about the kiss. Over the last few weeks he had become attracted to the computer geek, to his dark hair and bewitching green eyes. James had spent nights his in bed and wondered about the man in the next room. The previous day’s events playing out in his head. The meals he shared with the young man, the casual conversations. The chanced looks and stares. He knew he was becoming infatuated with the man, but it was foolish to believe Q felt the same way. If he did it was the trauma of being held that influenced the boy’s affections and not true feelings. James squeezed his fist closed and forced himself to think of something else.

“Okay explain to me why we are heading to Naples now?” Alec asked as he carefully kept the car two kilometers under the speed limit.

“I wanted to expand our conduit in Naples. With the troubles in the Ukraine we will need to increase exports from our closer ports.”

“James, this is Alec remember. I know you took care of this before we left for Tunisia. Como confirmed it with me.” Alec said.

“I just was tired of staying at the villa. I wanted to get out for a while.”

“And this had nothing to do with a certain young computer geek?”

“Why would it?” Bond asked trying to not look at his friend.

“Fuck, you’ve got it bad don’t you?” Alec sighed. “I know he reminds you of her.”

“The bitch is dead.” James said quietly. The blonde didn’t want to think of the comparisons between the young man and the woman sent to destroy him.

“She may be dead but that does change the fact that you run to type. Dark hair, pale skin, big expressive eyes. They could be brother and sister.”

“They’re not. He hasn’t lied to me.” James shifted finally to look at his best friend.

Alec had been with James for years. Long before they decide to start working on the wrong side of the law. But after years of doing illegal things in the name of Queen and country, it wasn’t such a difficult shift to start doing them in your own name. They left England together and started small. Mercenaries for hire. Then moved into transportation of goods, quickly taking over several weaker competitors and now handled export of weapons, ammunitions and military supplies to the highest bidder. The two men had become powerful, and had made enemies along the way.

Several years ago, a rival syndicate sent a woman to trick James. It had almost worked. It had almost destroyed everything they had built. It had almost cost Bond his life. But instead she died, leaving James with doubts and suspicions.

“We don’t know if he’s lied to us.” Alec corrected his friend. James remained silent thinking. “James, if you’re interested, which I know you are, why not take the boy to bed.”

“That’s your answer to everything. A quick fast fuck?”

“Well not everything, but most things. Unless there is more. Is there more?”

“I’m not a rapist Alec.”

“You’re telling me he is not interested. I’ve seen the way he watches you James. He is more than interested.”

James studied the scenery before speaking again.

“I kissed him yesterday.”

“And?”

“He asked if I was really going to send him home after he was done with the firewalls.”

“Okay, so he wanted to know if it was going to be a one time thing or if you were offering a longer involvement.” Alec said thinking the question over in his head.

“What? How could he think that? He’s my prisoner.”

“Who doesn’t get treated like a prisoner.”

“But he must feel like I’m forcing myself on him. He doesn’t have a choice.” James expressed his fears. “He can’t actually say no.”

“Remember I’ve been watching. He made his decision about a week after he got here. The question is not whether he wants to your lover, just what kind of lover you choose him to be. A one time thing or something more.”

“If he becomes my lover, I’ve placed a target on his back.”

“And you don’t think the two of us can keep him safe from the other syndicates?” Alec grinned.

“They aren’t known for their liberal attitudes towards sexuality.”

“Only because they aren’t willing to let their boy toys be seen.” Alec laughed. “James when we get back quite acting like a teenager and talked to Q.”

“I’m sending him away once the computer is finished. It was agreed.” James twisted away from his friend and returned to staring out the window.

*****

Two weeks later the two vehicles pulled up in front of the villa. Armed guards were standing at the door. They were tense and wore the black bullet proof vests James made them wear on missions. Alec and James knew something has happened. Something very bad.

“What is it?” Alec shouts at them as he steps out of the SUV.

“There was an attack. In town.” One of the men answered his boss.

“Who was shot?” James asks as he steps into the house.

“Marco was shot, Sophia and the man were with him.” James stopped and stared at the guard. “They are in the kitchen with for the doctor.”

James ran to the kitchen fearing what he will find. He heard Sophia’s crying, she is loud and is wailing for God to save her son’s life. James turned the corner to saw Marco’s body on the kitchen table, blood is dripping on to the floor. The room stank of sweat and blood and fear. The doctor who was generously paid by Bond to be on call twenty-four-seven was busily working to save the young man’s life. James’ eyes quickly scanned the room. Two more guards are in the room and in the corner was Q. He was holding Sophia.

Q’s shirt is soaked in blood, his pale hands and face were tented with it.

Alec rushes up behind James as he marches up to Q. Alec pulled Sophia away from the young man wrapping his arms around the crying woman as James grabbed Q.

“We were at the cheese shop when . . .” James didn’t wait for the next word. He pulled Q shirt open looking for injuries. His anger surging, as visions of what he was going to do to the shooter flashed through his mind.

“Where are you hurt?! Where’d they shoot you?!” Bond shouted as he tore the bloody shirt from Q’s body.

“James, it’s not my blood, it’s not.” Q shouted, but Bond didn’t hear him.

The man was not listening. James hands traveled over Q’s body finding only smooth undamaged skin made slick with blood.

“What happened?” Alec shouted at the men. “Che cosa è successo?”

The guards shrugged. Q stood still until James was satisfied he was alright.

“I didn’t see the shooter, I’m sorry. If I had I would have pulled Marco back.” Q said softly. “We were shopping. We stepped out of the cheese shop and someone opened fire.”

“Who were they aiming at? You?” James asked.

“Not me, I think they were just spraying the pavement. Several people were hurt. I got Marco in the jeep and brought him back here.”

“Why not the hospital?” Alec asked suspiciously.

“The hospital would mean police and I didn’t think you would want their involvement.” Q said keeping his eyes fixed on James’ face.

“Marco was shot and you brought him back here? Why didn’t you run? Why didn’t you take off and escape?” James asked. Q just shook his head. He knitted his brow at the question.

“And go where? I couldn’t hide from you.”

“Back to MI6.” Alec said holding Sophia as she wept.

“I’m never going back to them. 003 left me to die in the desert. No, never. I’m never going back.”

James twisted to look at Alec who was smirking at his friend.

“Dottore, come sta Marco? Egli vivrà?” James asked the doctor working on Marco.

“Sì,” the doctor said. “Dovro sottoporlo ad un intervento chirurgico, ma vivrà.”

Sophia shouted out in joy and kissed Alec’s face. James took Q’s hand and shouted orders to the men to find the shooter. He pulled the young man up the stone staircase and passed his bedroom door, to James’ room. The larger man pulled Q into the ensuite and turned the shower on.

“Strip, and get in. I want to make sure you weren’t hit.” Q stood dumbfounded staring at James. “I said strip!” He grabbed Q’s belt and opened it then pushed the smaller man into the hot shower. Pulling at the fly and buttons of the trousers, James shoved the wet clothing down. Q obediently lifted his feet for James to remove shoes, trousers and pants. Q was naked in front of Bond as the hot water started to wash the blood away. James eyes traveled across skin as the reddish brown washed away exposing ivory skin.

James moved back suddenly aware that Q was panting. He let’s he eyes travel up and down the naked man before him. Q’s skin was turning slightly pink under the water and James didn’t know if it is from the heat of the water or arousal. Q’s hands were cupped over his genital but James could see the organ harden as he stared. James could feel his own length twitch in his slacks.

His blue eyes were burning bright as he stared at the younger man. Q started to tremble even though he was under the warm water. James licked his lips and stepped forward. Q stepped back out of the water and up against the tile wall, his heart raced as his eyes fixed on James’. The older man grabbed Q’s shoulders, his fingertips squeezing deep intentions into man’s flesh. Q melted into the touch.

Then James remembered what he had said to Alec. Q could not give consent. He was a prisoner. It was wrong. James’ primal wants fought with his intellectual mind. Slowly James’ expression of lust was replaced by sadness. His hands dropped and he stepped back. Turning away from the naked man, James moved to leave.

“No, please no.” Q pleaded, but James pulled from Q’s grasp and left the room. Leaving the confused young man alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	6. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags, smut, oral sex, anal sex, vaginal sex, ( yes vaginal) and language. I am changing the rating to E, so no one is offended. Still un-beta, please forgive mistakes.

Distance

Distance, that’s what James decided he needed to handle his lust for the computer genius. Distance. Find another distraction. Someone else to occupy his mind for a while. Someone who would satisfy his carnal needs. Find a willing, attractive woman who would pull him back from the abyss of falling for a man he should not.

A week after he returned from Naples, James came home with a blonde German girl. She was attractive and friendly. She and James had been partners before and there was no expectation from either party except mutual pleasuring. She preferred to be fucked against a wall. Legs wrapped around her partner while he shoved up into her. A hand around her throat slightly cutting off oxygen intensified the experience for her and James was more than willing to be accommodate.

Anna moaned as he pushed her hard into the wall of his bedroom. The wall shared with Q’s room. She panted and groaned as he set the pace into her. But as much as she was enjoying herself, James was not. He was having a difficult time remaining aroused by the woman.

He watched her long blonde hair swing and sway with each thrust but he wanted to see dark raven curls instead. James closed his eyes, and memories flashed across his vision. Q naked in the shower. His big green eyes looking up into Bond’s. His pale flesh squeezed under James’ fingers. The image of Q stretched out in the bathtub slipped into James’ mind. The long lean frame of the man. James cock swelled with renewed interest and his paced quickened.

James ignored Anna’s voice as he thought of Q’s precise diction, the sharp consonants and smooth vowels. The public school boy inflexion. Oh, how James would relish listening to Q lose his ability to speak coherently as James would break him apart. Hold him down on the bed and let his fingers and tongue move across the young man’s body. Tasting, lapping, taking control. Then James would pick the boy up and fuck him against the wall just like this.

James roared as he deepened his thrusts. Anna yelped as her body was taken over by the man’s lust. Her fingernails dug deep into James’ back as he tightened his hand around her throat just as he did to Q on the plane.

Her climax was intense and loud. She screamed James’ name as she threw her head back so hard against the wall a painting was dislodged nearby. Bond’s orgasm was just as strong, but he bit into her shoulder to keep from shouting.

Shouting out someone else’s name other than your partner’s during sex was always considered bad form.

*****

Q laid in the bed in the next room listening to the two lovers. He hated the woman and wanted to be her at the same time.

*****

A week later, James escorted a different woman home to her bungalow by the lake. She was tall and dusky. Russian extraction. Exotic and beautiful. After going down of her and pleasured her to completion, he declined her offer to reciprocate. James just wanted to get back to the villa and see if Q was still awake.

*****

The next week, James didn’t even bring his date home from the restaurant. Q was working in the library when he saw James walk across the hallway. Q seemed to relax when he noticed James was alone. There wouldn’t be a repeat of two weeks earlier. James paused and looked at the young computer boffin. Q smiled, but James looked sad.

“Early evening, everything alright?” Q asked. James walked into the room and sat down across the desk from Q.

“Are you almost done?” James asked watching the man.

“Yes, soon. I’ve been keeping track of any hackers and keeping them at bay.”

“When Marco recovers you can teach him what to do. His mother will be happy if he is never around guns again.”

Q blinked his eyes. His mind trying to understand what he was being told.

“Are you going to send me away?”

“Yes.”

“I won’t go back to them. I refuse. It would be better if you let me stay.” He tried to sound brave. James cocked his head as he looked at the young man. God how much he wanted Q to stay, but it was not fair to the boy.

“You almost got shot because you were seen with one of my men. Don’t you think it would be unwise to stay? You would be safer in England, no rival gangs there.”

“MI6 tried to kill me too.”

“The arrogant agent did. Not MI6. Anyway they think you’re dead already.”

“Oh?”

“The body of the Arab. We burned it but left your identification and laptop with it. My contracts in London say you have been listed at killed on a mission. Congratulations, you are a hero for Queen and Country.”

Q bowed his head. “Then there is nothing really for me to go back to, is there?”

“I don’t know. Is there?”

“There isn’t. And you should let me stay.” Q could not look up into James’ face. He could not handle rejection again.

“Q you don’t understand what you are saying. You can’t stay. It isn’t right.” James’ voice was a whisper. His desires fighting against his conscious. He wanted Q to stay, he wanted this man in his bed, but still.

“James my IQ is above test parameters. I can accesses any computer system in the world. I have a photographic memory. I believe I understand things better than you imagine.” Q finally looked up into James’ face. “And since when did you worry about right and wrong.”

James narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Pulling at the knot in his tie, James pushed himself out of the chair.

“You are too intelligent and valuable to waste yourself here. I’ll give you a week to finish the firewalls. Then Alec will take where ever you want to go.”

James walked out of the library and up to his bedroom. Q knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

*****

The full moon shone into James’ bedroom casting shadows in various shades of blues and grays. James heard the click of the door open. His hand moved smoothly to the pistol under the pillow. The sound of bare feet crossing the wooden floor told him how far away his target was. When the intruder was within three feet of the bed, James spun, sitting up, gun pointed straight at Q’s face.

The young man flinched for a moment and stilled his movements. Assuring himself that James recognized him before he stepped closer. James saw Q was dressed only in his pajama bottoms. In the moonlight Q’s bare chest appeared almost translucent, beyond pale. His dark hair was a black halo around the pale angelic face. And now as the man stood still with James’ gun trained on him, Q’s eyes seem impossible large.

Slowly Q stepped near the bed. His left hand raised and slowly pushed James’ right forearm away, directing the barrel of the gun to point away from him.

“Q why are you here?” James asked hating how his voice betrayed his growing lust.

Q didn’t answer him. Instead the young man knelt on the bed and moved to straddle James’ lap. Q’s right hand moved to cup James’ face, as the younger man’s eyes locked onto the blue eyes. He leaned slowly down and barely let their lips touch.

James’ left hand reached up and spread across Q’s chest as if to push the boy away. With his palm flat across the man’s sternum, James felt the rapid heartbeat beneath.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” James asked, their lips brushed together as he spoke.

“Please James. Yes.” It was a soft whisper. So soft, Q feared James had not heard it because the man didn’t move.

Q let his hand move behind James’ neck and he pulled the larger man into himself. Kissing hard, letting his chest rub against James’. Q heard James slowly release the hammer on the pistol and engage the safety. James slid the gun back under the pillow, then used both hands to hold Q close to him. Q moaned as he rubbed his hard manhood against James’ abdomen.

“Fuck Q.” James gasped as he felt how hard the young man was.

“I want to taste you. Please.” Q whispered as he lapped at James’ lips. The blonde groaned in consent.

Q slowly pushed James to lay back down on the bed. Then he started to move down the man’s naked body. He nipped at his neck and smoothed over the bites with broad flat licks. His palms moved down James’ arms and their fingers intertwined when their hands met. Q moved down to James’ chest, kissing the areola, then sucking on the sensitive tissue. James moaned and arched his back into the man’s mouth. No one had ever done that to him before. He had no idea how wonderful it felt, how filthy and sensual all at same time. Q’s tongue flicked over the nub of the nipple before dragging his teeth over it.

“Bloody hell, Peter!” James hissed.

The young man smiled as he dragged his lips down the man’s torso. Stopping over James’ navel to lap at it, nibbling at the edges. Then Q moved lower, letting his hot breath ghost over James’ hard length. Q rubbed the tip of his nose gently against James bollocks and moved lower and licked over his perineum. James’ hip pushed up but Q just laugh softly.

Kneeling between his legs, Q slipped his hands under James’ thighs and lifted the man’s hips up. Spreading his palms over the small of James’ back, Q support James’ hips as his mouth slowly moved down the erect shaft of James’ cock. The blonde moaned loudly as Q sucked him down in one solid movement. Dragging the tip of his tongue down the vein on the underside of the cock. Then Q pulled back slowly, till only the head remained in the warmth of his mouth.

“Delicious,” he said around the head stuck between his lips. James pushed up with the strength of his thighs and slipped back down Q’s throat. Q held him deep for an eternity, James feeling Q’s throat swallowing around him. Then Q pulled back again and started a fast pace of bobbing up and down the shaft. Letting his hands shove James’ hips up and into his face.

James tilted his head up to watch the young man actually fuck his own mouth with James’ manhood. The moonlight made the sweat on Q glisten like crystals. He had never seen anything so fucking erotic in his life. Resting on his shoulders and feet, James started pushing with Q’s pulls, increasing the force of the thrusts into the man’s mouth. The obscene sounds of Q’s slurping and James’ grunt filled the room. The air scented with their lust.

James desperately wanted to come in the boy’s mouth, but he also wanted more. More of his Q.

“Stop,” he ordered, and Q paused. The boy paused with James all the way down his throat. The head of James’ cock constricted in the man’s throat.

“Fuck, Peter, how are you so perfect?” he hissed. “I want you. I want to take you.”

Q slowly lowered his hands letting gravity pull James from his mouth. Q’s lips were shiny with spit and precum. Swollen with abuse. James’ lust ratcheted up hundred percent. He had to have this man. James’ life depended on having this man. He sat up and wrapped his hand around the nape of Q’s neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Tasting himself in Q’s mouth, James took control for the first time that night. He twisted Q around to lay on his side, facing the window. His hands practically ripping the pajama bottoms off the younger man. James spooned up behind the man and reached up to grab Q’s chin, James pulled it back to kiss the man.

“Will you let me take you?” James whispered over Q’s lips. The younger man couldn’t speak, he was so lost to his needs he couldn’t form words. He nodded and twisted his upper body to kiss James’ throat.

James moved away for just a moment to retrieve the lube and condoms from his night stand. He tore the package and rolled the condom down his leaking hard length. Then he slicked his fingers. He slipped his left hand under Q’s neck and grabbed the young man’s face and pushed it closer to his. As he slipped his tongue into Q’s mouth, he pushed his finger into the young man’s body. Q groaned and arched his back, pushing his hips closer to the larger man.

“Lift your knee to your chest Peter.” The young man complied giving James more access to him. James gently fucked him with his finger listening to the wanton pleas from the man in his arms.

“More,” Q was finally able to gasp out between heated kisses. James slipped his second finger in. Twisting and nudging till Q jumped in his arms. James dragged his fingers over the spot again and man moaned and whimpered.

James smeared his covered penis with the remaining lube and lined himself up at Q’s entrance. James moved his left hand down from the boy’s chin to his throat. The broad hand able to encircle the long thin neck. He did not squeeze, he just held Q still as he pushed his hips forward. He cock slipping into the tight heat of the boy’s body.

“I want you for my very own Peter. I want you like this always.” James said staring intensely into the man’s eyes as his cock pierced Q’s body.

Q’s eyes rolled back into his head as his eyes fluttered shut. Between the intensity of James’ words and the feeling of power from the man’s body, Q was overwhelmed. He thought he might lose consciousness. He keened and twitched as he felt James roll his spine and push deeper into Q’s body. His fantasies had never been this good.

James started thrusting gently and shallow, giving Q’s body time to adjust. Then as he felt the man open to him, James increased the pace and depth. Kissing and biting at Q’s mouth the whole time. James right hand reached up and pinched Q’s nipples and stroked across his chest.

“Please James I need . . .” Q gasped.

“Not yet. Not until I tell you.” James started thrusting hard and deep. His arms wrapping tightly around Q’s body to keep the man from escaping. Q twisted his upper body around so he was held flush to James’ chest. He was being possessed by the older man. Owned. James duck his head and nuzzled into Q’s hair. His teeth grazing over the man’s vertebra.

“Please James, I’m close! Please!”

“Take yourself in hand! Come! I want to feel you come!” James almost shouted in Q’s ear.

The young man did as he was told. Wrapping his hand tight around his throbbing length, he fucked his hand. Coming mere moments later. Shouting James’ name as he felt James’ teeth bite into his shoulder.

The constriction of Q’s muscles around James was overwhelming. His orgasm hit hard as he felt the rhythmic spasms of Q’s climax. James squeezed the young man to his chest, enjoying the feel both inside and outside of Q. This was perfect. This is what he wanted.

As their euphoria lifted and James’ softened cock gently pulled from Q’s body, James leaned over the still shaking boy and kissed his temple. He rolled to his back to allow his breathing to normalize before he removed the condom and tossed it in the bin. Standing on shaky legs he went to the ensuite and returned with a warm wet flannel to gently wipe Q clean. Dropping it to the floor, he then arranged the limp limbed computer genius into the position James wanted to sleep in. Q already barely conscious, his eyes fluttering closed as he murmured James’ name and thank you’s.

Morning would come soon, and James knew with it came more problems. But as for now, he was finally happy. He was finally distracted from his life and pleased to just be here with this gorgeous man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed.


	7. Milan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Q meet up with an associate of the crime boss.

Milan

Q woke surrounded in the warmth of the soft sheets that smelled like James. Q pushed his face deeper into the pillows as his hand swept back and forth looking for his new lover. He rolled over and reached over to the other side of the bed looking for James. Q was alone. He sat up quickly and looked around confused. Q blinked and saw the blurry form of a man sitting in a chair across the room.

“Your glasses are on the nightstand to your right.” James said softly from the other side of the room. Q leaned over and patted the tabletop till he found them. He slipped his glasses on and turned back to the form he saw.

James was sitting in one of the two chairs on the opposite side of the room. He was bare chested but wearing pajama bottoms. His face was his mask of indifference. Q felt his stomach drop as he sat still in the bed staring at the man. James finally smiled and Q wanted to leap off the bed and into the man’s arms.

“Come here.” James said was he waved the younger man over.

Q unfolded himself from the bed and walked naked over to James. The older man turned his head, expecting Q to sit in the other chair. Instead, Q knelt by James’ left thigh. The younger man’s hand slowly wrapped around James’ calf as Q laid his head down on James’ thigh. Closing his eyes, Q gently rubbed his cheek on the man’s pajamas.

James took a quick sharp breath in as he watched enraptured by the picture of the debauched angel kneeling at his feet. James hand moved without effort, to drag his fingers through Q’s curls.

“This is a bad idea you know. No good will come of it.” James said. Q’s eyes fluttered open. Dark jade eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. James could feel his lust beginning to build again. He shifted in the chair, spreading his thighs further apart. “It will not be safe for you.”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care about anything else.” Q said as he twisted to kiss James’ leg. “I will be safe with you.”

James fingers tightened his grip in Q’s hair. “I have many enemies who use you to get to me.” Q said nothing but just looked up at the man. “I am not a good man Q. I hurt people. I kill people. You will be hunted if you stay.”

“I will be hunted if MI6 learns I’ve helped you. If they discover I’m still alive. I want to stay with you. I don’t care about the other.” James cocked his head to the side staring down at the boy. “Well, I don’t care as much as I want to be with you like this.” He bent down again to kiss James’ thigh.

“I have appetites, Q. I won’t harm you, but I will demand things of you.”

“I understand. I knew that about you from the plane ride. I think you knew about me then too. What I wanted to be to you.”

“And tell me what you think you want to be.” James voice dropped lower, rumbling over the young man.

“I want to be like this. Naked at your feet.” James raised his chin as he felt his manhood start to harden. “I want to give you control. You are like the thunderstorm; powerful, and strong. No matter what I do, you would be in control.”

“Limits.” James said keeping Q’s eyes fixed on him.

“No hospitalization, no permanent marks, no scat.” Q whispered back. His heart racing as he knew he was giving himself over to man who could break him in half if James chose to do so.

“I won’t hit you. I won’t use any paddles or whips on you. A spanking maybe, but more restraints than anything else. Will that be enough?”

Q smiled. “That would be perfect. I have only been whipped once with a ridding crop, I didn’t like the bruising afterwards, but I’m willing to try more pain play.”

James protective nature flared and tightened his grip on Q’s hair. The blonde clenched his teeth before asking the name of the person he was going to kill for harming his Q. James loosened his hold as he shifted again in the chair. His cock now hard between his legs. The bulge obvious through the thin fabric.

“You will give yourself to me whenever and where ever I want?” Q nodded. “Say it.”

“I will give myself to you whenever and where ever you want.”

“You will submit to my desires at my whim.”

“I will submit to you and your desires at your whim.” Q’s eyes were blown black with desire. He dragged his teeth over his red lip as he started to skim his hand up and down James’ calf.

“Very good. Let’s start here.” James lifted his hips and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He heavy full cock laid stiff to the side. Q leaned forward onto his knees and bent down to let the tip of his tongue lick at the slit and the precum clinging there. James moaned once as the young man let his lips slip over the head.

*****

A week later the two sat at a street café in Milan watching the tourist in the Piazza del Duomo. They sat at a small table as Q insisted on drinking tea while James had a demitasse, gently stirring the dark espresso in the tiny cup. After watching Q pick out cardigans and checked trousers for his new wardrobe, James insisted on bringing Q to Milan to his personal tailors. The man ordered six separate suits for the younger man, along with shirts, ties, shoes and a double breasted overcoat. Q was overwhelmed.

“James, I feel more comfortable dressed in geek chic.”

“And I want you naked all the time. Evidently neither of us get what we truly want. This is an appropriate compromise.” He smiled over the cup.

“You don’t have to spend all this money on me.”

“Consider it part of your salary.” Q lifted an eyebrow.

“Salary? For what?”

“Not what you think. We have an appointment today. Someone wants to meet you.”

Q looks up and around the piazza. He watched the crowd as the tourists moved in waves twisting and swaying through the medieval city. Then Q saw a face, a quick glance and his heart started to race. For an instant he thought it is someone from MI6, then the man turned and it’s Ronson.

“James, Ronson is here.”

“Of course. I have five body guards surrounding us. Ronson, Hardy, Rodriquez, Belotti, and Adamo.”

Q knew if James had five of his top killers with them, this wasn’t a routine meeting.

“Who are we meeting?”

“Him,” James said setting his demitasse down and nodding at the man approaching them.

Q’s eyes followed James’ to the man walking across the pavement towards them. He was tall, with a shock of white hair and broad muscular shoulders. He had the physical appearance of a Spaniard with a broad flat face, deep brown skin and the saddest brown eyes Q had ever seen.

“James, how wonderful to see you again.” The man said sitting down beside Q. The younger man immediately felt uncomfortable.

“Raul, always a treat.” James said smiling, but the smile did not reach his eyes. “This is my computer expert. Q, this is Raul Silva, an associate.”

“Q? How intriguing. A non-deplume.” He smiled at Q without showing his teeth, but Q had the feeling a predator was sizing him up for dinner.

“You asked to meet him, here he is. Now what do you need?”

Silva pulled at thumb drive out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to Q. “This is an encryption code for an American governmental agency. I have tried to hack into it and introduce a few select commands but I have been unable to do so. I want your computer expert to devise me a door into their system and the code I need to insert my commands. Simple.”

James smirked as he gave a small bark of laughter. “If it was simple then you would do it. What is the truth?”

“James, you hurt me.” He gave an exaggerated pout. “I have tried but this is an evolving system. I want entrance without detection. Secrecy. You understand secrets don’t you Q.” Silva crossed his legs and leaned back in this chair regarding the younger man. Q flexed his jaw.

“Who’s the agency?” Q whispered.

“DEA.” Q cocked his head to the side. An obvious lie. “DEA has been using NSA satellite recon on my operations in South America. Very annoying. I want it stopped. If not stopped compromised.”

Q looked over at James and nodded.

“Two hundred and fifty thousand pounds and nothing is to come back on the Lombard Syndicate.”

Silva wrinkled his brow. “James, I’m just a poor farmer from South America.”

“You are responsible for the largest cocaine production in five counties in South America and Central America.”

Silva smiled. “Yes, yes. How soon?”

“Not long.” Q said picking up his tea to drink trying to hide his shaking nerves.

Silva brushed his palm down his trouser leg and moved to stand. He slipped his hand over and rested it on Q’s knee as he pushed himself back from the table. Q jumped slightly at the touch, and noticed Silva grinning like a shark. James cleared his throat and Silva pulled his hand back.

“Always a pleasure James. Q, so glad to meet you.” Silva stood and walked back into the crowd. Rapidly disappearing. Q watched until he could no longer see the white hair.

“James?” Q voice broke.

“I want to take you back to the hotel and wash that man off of you.”

*****

The red silk ropes were wrapped repeatedly over and over again and formed a four inch long cuff preventing any pressure on the tendons and fragile bones of Q’s wrists. Q laid naked tied to the bed as James moved over his body. He teased and tasted every secondary erogenous area he could find on the younger man’s body. James tongue and fingers skimmed over Q’s ribs and the undersides of his arms. He sucked bruises into the anticubital spaces. The man tied to the bed panted and begged as his manhood flexed up heavy and leaked onto his abdomen.

“James please,” Q begged as the blonde moved between his legs to leave a trail of biting kisses to the inside of Q’s thighs.

“No one is to ever touch you but me.” James growled into Q’s skin. Q arched off the bed.

“Yes, only you! Only yours!”

James lifted Q’s thighs and lifted his hips up off the bed, as the older man knelt between this legs. He poured lube over his fingers then quickly inserted the first into Q’s puckered hole. The burenet hissed as the sudden breach. James worked fast and had three fingers in the man in a matter of minutes. Q twisted in his restraints pleading for more. James slicked his latex covered cock and slid it into Q as the man keened.

“Oh God, thank you!” Q shouted. James lifted both of Q’s thighs, hooking his arms under the man’s knees. The blonde started a punishing pace into the other man. Q’s body was pushed and pulled by James as the man was relentless. Q groaned as James lifted Q’s hip just a little higher and started hitting the man’s prostate with each thrust. “OH! FUCK! Please James please, touch me!”

“No I want to know if you will come from just my prick up your arse!” James piston faster into Q.

The young man’s body was covered with sweat and his pale ivory skin flushed to a deep pink. His cock was angry red and pulsed as it slapped to and fro from James’ movements. Tears were beginning to run down Q’s face as he begged for relief. James leaned forward so he could thrust deeper.

The fire started low Q’s back and quickly filled his veins. The fire burned brightly and began to roar in his ears, then everything turned white as he climaxed. His seed spurting out over his body. The first spray hit his face then trailed down his body.

“OH FUCK Q!” James’ orgasm was violent. He shuddered and spasm into Q as deeply as he could push. Q was pushed all the way into the headboard. James dropped Q’s legs and collapsed onto the wrecked man beneath him.

Q was deep in subspace. His mind wiped clean by the chemicals pumped through his body. Short sudden tremors rocketed through exhausted muscles as Bond laid next to him. The older man dragged his finger through the cum painted across Q’s body. Slowly, Q returned to James, weak and whimpering as the man gently untied the silk ropes and cleaned him with a warm damp flannel.

“You are so perfect Q. So absolutely perfect.” James placed chaste kisses to the corners of Q’s mouth. “You did what I asked. You came without being touched.”

Q could only smile. His ability to speak had been taken from him. James pulled the limp young man close to him as they fell into a deep restful sleep.

As Q woke up sometime later, he heard James speaking in Italian to someone in the distance. He tried to roll over, but his back side was too sore. Q gasped and clutched the sheets for a moment then twisted to see James pushing a trolley into their bedroom.

“I ordered room service. I didn’t think you would want to go out to dinner tonight.”

“You are correct,” Q smiled at him. “But I don’t think I can even sit up for a while.”

“I have some Paracetamol for you, and I would dearly enjoy feeding you by hand tonight anyway.” A smirk firmly placed on James’ face. Q nodded and took the pills offered to him with a glass of water. Then James arranged pillows around Q for him to lean on as he was fed. The young man licking the tips of James’ fingers as the meal progressed.

“You really are unbelievable Q. My fallen angel.” James whispered. His protective nature bloomed watching the young man.

“Don’t say that.” Q’s face darkened. “Please don’t call me perfect.”

“Why? You are to me.” James’ hand gently cupped Q’s cheek.

“No, I’m far from perfect.”

“Tell me what you have done to make you think that.”

Q ducked his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t ask. Just know that from this day on, I am yours only yours. I am only loyal to you.”

“Tell me your secret Q.” James voice dipped to the gravelly tone that made Q weak in the knees.

“I deceived you.” James leaned back as his lips thinned.

“When?”

Q looked up into James’ face. He didn’t want to tell him. He couldn’t. But he already spoken, James was already questioned him. Q thought he could give half-truths.

“I lied about the firewalls. I finished them just before Marco was shot.”

“That was four weeks before you told me you finished. Why?”

“I didn’t want to leave you.” Q’s voice broke. There was the half-truth. He didn’t want to leave but that wasn’t the only thing.

James smiled at the answer and didn’t question further. He leaned forward and captured Q’s mouth with his.

“As I said before, perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments. They have been encouraging me.


	8. Istanbul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Skyfall.

Istanbul

The windows were all open in the library allowing the warm summer air into the villa. Q sat on the floor with his computer on the coffee table, busy at work. James and Alec were at the desk, standing as they reviewed plans on a large map. The next shipment to North Africa was going into Morocco and James didn’t want any more mistakes.

His eyes kept looking up from the map and over to the young man sitting on the floor. Q was coding rapidly, concentrating on the project for Silva. The two had not talked about Q confession in Milan, but it was beginning to weigh on James.

“I lied to you.” Q had said as they laid in bed together. Vesper had lied too. Vesper had tried to deceive James and trap him. James didn’t want to consider the implications. He didn’t want to think about the comparisons between his two lovers. Vesper had lied to hurt, Q had lied to stay near. He kept reassuring himself, but the clouds of doubt were beginning to form.

“There is a landing spot here, an old fishing village. Good anchorage but only one road in or out.” Alec pointed to the map. “If we need a second contact point it might work.”

James wasn’t listening. His attention was focused on the frown that now covered Q’s face.

“Q what is it?” James asked. The young man jumped at this name being called. Q turned and stared into James’ concerned face.

“Silva is lying to us.” Q said matter of fact.

“Raul Silva always lies,” Alec said with a huff.

“No you don’t understand. He said this was encryption for NSA. It’s not. I hacked the NSA two years ago. I know their firewalls. This is British. I think it’s for MI6.”

Both men stood up straight and moved over to the couch. James sat down behind Q and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen.

“Are you sure?”

“Like I said, I know NSA code. This isn’t it. It’s MI6. He wants to hack into MI6 and introduce commands.”

“Why? What kind of commands.” Alec asked leaning over the back of the couch to see.

“I’m not sure. I don’t have the commands. He just wanted a backdoor.”

“Could he do anything extremely dangerous? Harmful?” James asked.

“Maybe erase their systems, but I don’t think so. It looks like he more interested in physical plant. Maybe he wants to turn the heat on and ruin projects in Q branch.”

“He promised to not let anything come back on us. It is part of the price.” James said.

“Then why lie about who the target is?” Q asked turning to look up into James’ face.

“Because we’re both British. Maybe he thinks we still have some loyalty to her.”

“The country?”

“M.” James said as he stood. Q frowned quickly.

“Finish the code for Silva. He’s expecting it by the end of the week.”

“Remember James, we have a meeting in Istanbul at the end of the week.” Alec said.

“Yes, I want the three of us and Ronson to go.”

Alec knitted his brow and looked down at Q. “Three of us. Q should stay here.”

“No I want him with me. He will be able to help us with the file if it is genuine.” James said.

Q twisted and stood up gracefully.

“File?”

“We were contacted that there was a hand off of information between British Intelligence and NATO in Turkey. We are going to intercept the hand off and use it for blackmail.” James explained to Q. “Just more ammunition to keep us safe.”

“I don’t understand.” Q said.

“If I get this hard drive, then I can force MI6 to leave us alone forever.” James smiled at Q. The young man didn’t return the smile but nodded in understanding. The smile slipped from James’ face as the doubts began to grow again.

*****

The encryption code was delivered to Silva the same day Bond, Trevelyan, Ronson and Q arrived in Istanbul. It was hot and the city was sweltering in humidity and humanity. As the men moved through the streets, the crowds moved around them, like water rushing pass a boulder in a steam. The Turks glanced into the faces of the criminals and subconsciously recognized the killers. They ducked and avoided the men.

The group moved to a stall of a coffee dealer and the young hawker looked at the mirrored sunglasses on James’ face.

“Mister Bond?” His accent minor.

“Mister Almed is expecting us.”

The young man backed away and led the quartet to the rooms in the back of the store. There was a large room with windows set high in the walls. It smelled of coffee and tobacco smoke. In the center of the room stood two other men. One in a neatly tailored linen suit, expensive and elegant. The other man was heavy set and brutish.

“Bond so good of you to come. I knew you would be interested.”

“Almed.” James nodded. Bond’s body language was tense. It was apparent he didn’t trust the man in front of him. Alec and Ronson stayed on either side of Q, but the young man could see Ronson’s hand twitch as if wanting to reach for his gun.

“We really should meet more often. Under friendlier circumstances.” Almed smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. The smile was cold and dead on his face.

“Business takes up too much of our time for both of us.” James answered him.

“Yes yes, and having said that, you will find the transaction between British Intelligence and the American operative taking place at the hotel on the corner of Bab-I Ali Caddesi and Seref Efendi. Near the Grand Bazar. It will occur in about an hour.”

James nodded and moved to straighten his tie. The larger man standing next to Almed growled and reached for a concealed gun. Alec and Ronson had theirs out before the man’s hand cleared his jacket.

“I wouldn’t do that Almed.” Bond said nonchalant. Almed narrowed his eyes then smiled again.

“As always Bond.”

Bond turned and grabbed Q’s arm and pushed him to the door. Alec and Ronson backed away from the two men with their guns still out. When they stepped out into the street, James quickened his steps and pulled Q along with him.

“Alec, you and Q go back to the Celal Aga. Ronson and I will go to the meeting. Be ready to move once we get back.”

Alec and Ronson were rushing behind James and Q, discreetly slipping their guns back into their holsters.

“See you in two hours at the hotel. Gotcha ya.” Alec said and his hand wrapped tightly around Q’s upper arm. Ronson and James went left as Alec pulled Q towards the taxi stand.

*****

The Cela Aga Mansion was a five star hotel near the Istanbul University. It was elegant an old. Q and Alec stepped into the large suite. Q nodded to Alec saying he would get ready to leave and moved to the room he was sharing with James. He pulled the suitcase from the closet and threw it on the bed, grabbing clothes from the hangers. He looked up and in the corner sat the man. He was in khaki trousers and a white short-sleeve shirt. On the table next to him was his handgun, the silencer already attached.

“Bennett.” The man said in his sharp British accent.

“003.” Q addressed him. Q stood up straight and wondered if 003 was here to capture him or kill him.

“M’s been wondering where you’ve been. You haven’t reported into MI6 in several months. That wasn’t the agreement.”


	9. Istanbul Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of the beginning of Skyfall.

Istanbul Part Two

“Bennett.” The man said in his sharp British accent.

“003.” Q addressed him. Q stood up straight and wondered if 003 was here to capture him or kill him.

“M’s been wondering where you’ve been. You haven’t reported into MI6 in several months. That wasn’t the agreement.”

“I don’t care what the agreement was. You left me to be killed in Tunisia.”

“I thought it was shit plan to start with.”

“So did I.”

“Well, I’m here to bring you and Bond back.”

“He’s not here.”

“I know. He is walking into a trap we’ve arranged. A laptop with information for the Americans.” 003 smiled from his seat. “The laptop is real so is the meeting. M just thought it would be the perfect opportunity to grab both of you. She didn’t know you were going to go rogue with him. She didn’t think you would become his pet.” He spat out the last few words.

The man stood and picked up the automatic, and moved to the side of Q.

“I have important information. If I give it to you will you leave?” Q asked.

“You’ve got nothing.” The man let his hand drag down into Q’s hair. “I wonder, are you such a good fuck that Bond was stupid enough to believe you?”

“There will be a cyber-attack on MI6.” Q ignored the man.

“Yeah, right.” 003 sneered at the younger man. “Maybe if you show me how good you blow Bond, I’ll let you walk out of here alive.”

Q swallowed hard and clenched his fists. “I’m telling you someone is going to attack MI6. He wants to do you all harm.”

“I’ll show you harm.”

003 grabbed Q’s arm and twisted it rapidly behind the man’s back. Q let out a cry as he was pushed face down on the bed. The agent grabbed a hand full of Q’s hair and yanked back. “Tell me does he face you when he fucks you or can he not stand your poncy looks either.” The man spat at Q’s face. The younger man grimacing at the pain in his upper arm from the twisting. 003 was going to break his arm before he was done. Q cried out again, his head swimming with adrenaline.

Suddenly he felt 003 pull back hard and a roar of pain came from the man. He let go of Q’s wrist and hair as he was pulled back and tossed across the room. Q twisted in the bedding to see Alec standing over him. He had been in the suite but just now heard Q’s cries.

“YOU FUCK . . .” was all 003 said before Alec pulled out his automatic and shot the man. The MI6 agent laid on the thick carpet, bleeding, covering the beige with dark red.

“Q, are you alright?” Alec asked not reaching for him. Q pushed himself up to sit, as his watched 003 die.

“The meetings a trap!” Q said still shaking. Alec glanced at him. “003 told me it was a trap to capture James! He was here for me.”

Alec grabbed Q’s shoulder and pulled him from the bed. The two men sprinted from the suite and down to the car park.

*****

The hallway of the hotel was dark. James stepped down it, listening. He had heard the gunshots not three minutes earlier. But then silence. He moved with every muscle tense and ready for attack. The muted groan from the room at the end of the hall made Bond unconsciously pull his Walther from its holster.

The door to room twenty was cracked open. He toed it open further and looked in. A dead man laid on the floor by the bed. In the bathroom another dead man. Blood spreading across the hexangular white tiles. He heard another groan and his name being called.

He looked up and Ronson sat in a chair. His shirt front covered in blood.

“Boss, the man, brown suit, black shirt. He has the hard drive.” Bond knelt in front of the man and placed a towel over the bleeding wound. “He went out the back.” Ronson tried to lift his hand but it fell weakly to the side. He turned back and looked Bond in the face. “Kill the man who killed me.”

“With pleasure.”

The dying man breathed out long and slow. Bond felt the man’s chest collapse under the pressure he was applied to the wound. Ronson was dead.

Bond stood and quickly moved to the backdoor. It led down a flight of stairs to a covered entrance for the old hotel. He slipped his gun back into its holster as he stepped out into the dust and noise of the Istanbul street. He looked left and right, just as Alec and Q pulled up in the Landrover they were using in Turkey. Q leaped into the back seat as Bond climbed into the vehicle.

“Brown suit, black shirt?” Bond asked as he slammed the door closed.

“Black Audi ahead.” Alec said, “Ronson?”

“Dead. How did you know to come?”

“MI6 paid us a visit at the hotel. Tried to take Q back. He told us of the trap.” Bond twisted to look at the scared young man on the backseat.

Q nodded at the stern face of his lover. “I’m okay,” Q said softly, keeping his eyes fixed on the man. James nodded and turned back to watch the Audi in front of them.

The car took a sudden right hand turn and Alec followed. He cut the corner to close to the old masonry and snapped the side mirror off. The glass shattering as the metal twisted off the car.

“That’s alright, you weren’t using it anyway.”

Alec smiled and swerved the car into another overhang and tore the other mirror off.

“Wasn’t using that one either.”

James smirked as the two men eased the tension of the situation. Both of them settled into the familiarity of danger. Q hung on to the arm rest in the back trying to remain calm as they raced down the narrow crowded streets. The Audi suddenly sped up and turned quickly down a restricted street.

“He sees us.” Bond says as Alec sped up to catch the fleeing car. The two vehicles turn into an open air market. Pedestrians screamed as they ran for safety. Motorcycle police were now in pursuit of the two cars. Alec moved slightly away from the sedan, then quickly turned the wheel and slammed the Landrover into the Audi’s quarter panel. The sedan was shoved into a stalls of vegetables and tipped up on to two wheels before flipping over. People screamed as the Landrover crashed into a stall of dried spices.

James opened the door of the car, just as the man from the Audi climbed out of his wreak. The man in the brown suit sprayed the market with bullets from a machine pistol. The motorcycle police crashed into the wreckage of the market.

“Stay down,” James shouted as he moved away from the vehicle and grabbed one of the motorcycles. The man in the brown suit was already escaping on one as Bond revved the engine and took off after the man.

Adrenaline was pumping fast through Bond’s veins. The more erratic the situation became the calmer he became. His addiction to danger being fed at a feast. He dodged people and cars as he chased the killer. Bond was going to enjoy avenging Ronson. He twisted the throttle on the bike and engine roared.

The killer had made a wrong turn and was blocked by traffic. The man turned quickly to his right and raced up a flight of stairs, the heavy bike cracking the stone steps of the old building. Bond followed. His heart pumping fast, his acuity heightened. Instinct was carrying him now.

As the motorcycles raced across the roof tops and he heard the shattering of the ancient terra cotta tiles. He let every other thought escape him. His only mental cue was to capture and kill the man running from him. A predator’s response. He didn’t even care for his safety as he followed the man through the broken window and down to the floor below. He never heard the screams of the spectators to the stupidity of the chase. He didn’t care.

Bond chased the man out of the Grand Bazaar and onto the streets of the ancient city. Car horns and screeching breaks greeted him at every turn. When he finally had him trapped on a bridge, the man leaped from the railing and down onto a passing train. Bond naturally followed, not realizing if he had been half a second slower he would have crashed to the tracks below the bridge and to his death.

He looked over his shoulder to see Alec following him in the Landrover. The boffin in the front seat watching as his lover proceeded to move forward on the train cars. The killer returned fire as Bond shot at him. The machine pistol loud repetitive cracks infuriated Bond who only had his Walther.

Quickly he ran out of ammunition, but was still in pursuit of the man who killed Ronson. He looked up at the excavator on the flatbed car. He crawled into the cab and quickly had the monster coming to life and moving. The cab twisted around as the large crane with the bucket moved. Gun fire rang out and Bond was hit in the shoulder. His hand slipped from the controls and the bucket continued its path, knocking transported cars from the flatbed.

Alec cursed as he swerved the Landrover to avoid the crashing vehicles in front of him. Q called out James was hit, as he saw the man slump in the cab of the excavator. Red splashes streaked across the cab’s windows.

Bond took hold of the controls again and moved the bucket up to protect himself as he moved the tractor forward, crushing everything in his way. The sound of smashing glass and crinkled metal added to the low growl of the diesel engine. He raised the bucket and dropped the heavy thing onto the top of the last carriage. The metal teeth digging into the roof.

Bond climbed out of the cab and over the giant crane. He felt the whole tractor shudder under his feet and the metal tore away and the flatbed slip farther away from the rest of the train. Bond leaped at the last moment. Landing in the isle. Running through the carriages, Bond move ahead of the killer and climbed up onto the roof of the train to attack him.

The two men fought viciously on top of the train. Alec and Q followed in the Landrover watching helplessly. Q squeezed his fist closed as his heart raced. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that at any moment he would see James fall from the train and he would lose the man he loved. The man he’d given his life to. The man he’d been deceiving for weeks now.

Alec’s paid close attention to the road as they raced alongside the train. The dirt track was narrowing the deeper into the mountains they traveled. Ahead he saw a tall bridge spreading across the river below. It was brick and dropped to the river was immense. Alec saw another car parked high up on the road over looking the bridge. A woman was kneeling with a rifle in her hands. She was aiming at the train. Alec screamed out a cruse as he watched her fire.

Bond was fighting for his life. The killer had the cord wrapped around his throat as they wrestled for the hard drive. He was bruised and bleeding but he was still fighting. Bond was not going to give up. The crack of the rifle happened the same instant he felt the bullet enter his body. The searing white hot fire burning through his flesh. The punch to his chest that pushed him off the carriage roof and over into open air. He felt himself falling, and falling. The pain in his shoulder forgotten as his mind prepared him for the agonizing pain of hitting the hard ground. As if resigning to his fate in milliseconds, Bond relaxed and waited for the inevitability of death.

The jarring sensation of hitting water instead of hard earth, pushed the air from his lungs. He tumbled and bashed against the rocks and bottom of the fast moving river. Finally he slipped into unconsciousness as he felt his body fall yet again over a waterfall.

Q screamed as he watched Bond fall. Alec slammed the brakes on the Landrover. The vehicle skidding to a stop a hundred yards from the bridge and fleeing train. Alec watched stone faced as his best friend fell into the river. His mind raced, as his need to save James rushed forward.

Alec looked around and saw a cut off that descended down into the ravine. He backed the Landrover up and turned the vehicle around. Driving like a wild man, he head down the cut to a road that paralleled the river. Q watched to see if he could see James’ body floating by, but all he saw was the blue green water and the white rapids. Alec drove faster than safe for the conditions speeding to get ahead of the currant of the river.

A mile down from the bridge the river slowed and spread out over a broad sweeping curve. Alec stopped the car and leaped from it. Q rushed to keep up as the two men stood scanning the surface of the water. Alec pulled out his mobile and started calling for help. Q focused on the movement of the water. Then he saw it, a bob, and then a roll of something black.

“ALEC!” he shouted and pointed to the mass moving slowly with the water. Alec threw his phone down and jumped into the water. It was a short swim, till he grabbed his best friend and pulled him from death.

James was unconscious and bleeding badly. He was incredibly pale and lifeless. Q’s heart raced as he helped drag the man from the water. Alec picked his friend up and set him in the passenger seat of the Landrover. Q climbed into James’ lap as be put pressure onto the wound. The wheels spun in the lose rocks on the shore as Alec raced to get the car moving. Q held his hands tight over the wound to stop the bleeding as Alec drove even more insane trying to get his best friend to a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I own nothing of these characters and Skyfall. Just my love for the movies of James Bond.   
> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	10. Mykonos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Q's time in recuperation.

Mykonos

When Bond woke up, he was in a private clinic in Mykonos. The exclusive clinic did not ask too many questions of its patients as long as the patients were willing to pay for their privacy. He felt as if he was still swimming in the river, drowning under the weight of medication and his betraying body. As he blinked awake, he heard the repetitive beeps of a heart monitor and the clicking of an IV pump. His muscles revolted to slightest idea of movement. James’ mouth was dry, his tongue was swollen. He forced his arms to move slightly and found a mop of dark curls nestled by his hip. Q’s hand near his, their fingertips barely touched.

James’ hand slipped around Q’s and squeezed. The younger man woke with a start. His head popped up quickly. James could see Q’s eyes were red from crying and deep bruises underlined them. His face was even thinner than before and the halo of dark curls seemed limp and lifeless.

“James!” Q whispered quickly when he felt the man move and grab his hand. “James! Please!”

“I’m here.” His voice croaked barely a whisper. “Water please.”

Q moved rapidly and held a straw to James’ chapped lips. The older man drank the cool water; the moisture covered his dry tongue and brought relief to his entire body. James sighed and leaned back into the soft pillows.

“Thank you.” He whispered to Q, then watched as the young man bent his head down onto the bed and cried. Bond’s hand held tight to the young man’s.

Three weeks later Bond and the young man were recuperating in the sun and warm sea of a secluded island off the coast of Mykonos. His body healed daily as he allowed himself to indulge in his baser instincts. Bond laid in the hammock and watched as a naked Q throw the casting net in to the sea. The soft breezes of the Aegean Sea lightly shifted the sheer white drapes around the patio. Since they were isolated on this side of the island, he had started to insist Q go naked. Comparing the young man to stories of Greek heroes from mythology, while indulging in lurid fantasies. He enjoyed watching the young man sprawl out across the sand or fish with the casting net as his long thin limbs and torso flexed and moved in the sunlight.

After three weeks, Q was starting to get a tan to his ivory skin, and his raven curls were becoming sun bleached brown. He was still the most erotic sculpture James had ever seen. The long whipcord muscles moving gracefully under the rose gold tanned skin. James loved the taste of that skin, the salt of sea and sweat on top of Q’s natural honey sweet taste. At night James indulged himself in that lean younger body. Fulfilling all of his appetites.

Q refusal to leave his side which pleased James’ possessive nature. They shared a bungalow on one side of the private island while his body guards were on the other side where the dock and boat stayed. Alec had left them there as he returned to Italy to deal with their business. James needed time away. It had been very close. Alec and Q had only just reached him in time to save his life. James needed to decide if it was time to retire if MI6 was sending assassins to kill him and Q.

James watched as Q pulled the net in, checking to see if he had caught anything. Having been unsuccessful, Q moved down the beach a short distance and swayed back and forth a few times before throwing the net again. James thought how much Q reminded him of the frescos of ancient Greek youths. How perfect Q looked here in this setting. But then again he knew it couldn’t last. As willing as Q was to stay by James’ side, the boy missed his computers. He needed to return to internet and coding. Italy and Alec were calling to him. He needed to return and decide what punishment MI6 would endure for the attack.

That night as the stars filled the skies and the breeze blew over their bungalow, James picked Q up and pushed him into the wall. He lifted Q’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. The young man groaned as James bit into the junction of neck and shoulder. Licked at the salty skin and the scent of musk from their early love making fill his nostrils. James purred feeling how willing Q was to give himself to the older man. How trusting and devoted Q was. It made James’ protective nature burn bright.

“I want you right up against this wall. I want to make you scream Peter.” James growled into Q’s skin.

The younger man threw his head back moaning. “Oh please, yes.” He pushed his shoulders into the wall and tipped his body back so James had a better angle to take the man. The blunt end of James’ prick nudged Q’s opening.

“No lube,” James warned. “It will hurt.”

“I don’t care I want you.” Q voice was lost in his rapid breathing. James slipped his hands under Q’s arse and lifted him up higher, Q’s arms pulled tighter to Bond’s shoulders.

James slipped his hand out and spat into it. He used his spital to slick up his length before he moved and lined himself up with Q. He moved slowly and let Q slip down on the shaft as much as he pushed up into the man. Q hissed as he was breached. James leaned in and kissed the man’s bruised lips. James stilled his movements and let Q slowly descend upon him. When James was as deep as he could go into Q, he started rolling his spine pushing deeper, listening to Q’s keening.

James fucked him against the wall, moving from deep to deeper, never truly pulling out. He reached and grabbed Q’s own shaft and young man yelped as his skin was now sensitive to touch. James stilled himself and pulled back so he could look into Q’s eyes. Confusion colored the beautiful jade green eyes.

“If you want to come, you will fuck yourself on me.” A wicked grin moved across James’ face. Q knitted his brow then pulled himself up using his arms and thighs, then dropped back down.

Q used ever muscle in his torso to rise and lower himself on James while forcing his cock to move through the man’s hand. Q worked himself up into a frenzy chasing after his release, but it was just outside his reach. The fire burning deep in his body, the want and hunger. The spring coil so taught it could shatter from tension.

“Please James! Please!” he begged and the older man growled in satisfaction.

James started rocking into his body, pushing Q hard into the wall. Bruising the man’s back and he moved at a punishing pace. Within a few minutes, Q came screaming at his release. His essence poured out between their bodies. Then Q was limp and weak as Bond continued to push and drive into Q’s body. The boy’s body thrashed to and fro as James took his pleasure. His own climax hitting him as he yelled Peter’s name.

Bond carried the exhausted boy to the bed. His own body shook from the chemicals that rushed through him. He laid down himself and felt Q curl into him. The two men in each other’s arms, allowed gentle touches and light strokes down sweating skin. James mind wandered as he held his lover close.

“Why did you join MI6?” he asked the young man. Q twisted a little.

“I didn’t exactly join. M found me. I was in jail.” Bond tensed for a moment, then moved his hands up Q’s back to pull the young man closer. The image of Q in orange prison jumpsuit clawed at his imagination. He would helpless in prison. A target for every pervert in there. “I was caught hacking in the MOD. I was changing the records of all the commanding officers to anima characters.” James laughter was no more than a heavy sigh. “They caught me when I made the Admiral of the North Atlantic Fleet into Mayuri Shinna from Steins;Gate. MI5 arrested me and put me in some underground cell. M arrived and told me I had two choices. Work for her or go to jail. I was frightened, I didn’t really have a chose.” James hummed. “Did she say the same thing to you?”

“What makes you think I worked for MI6?” James’ voice was guarded.

“You said Silva was afraid you would be loyal to her.” Q reminded him of the meeting in Milan weeks before.

“I use to work for her almost ten years ago. Both Alec and I. We were in the navy together when we were recruited.”

Q twisted in James’ arms so he could look up into the man’s face. “What happened? Why did you leave?”

“It was Alec. His father killed his mother and sister when we first went into the navy. It hit very hard. I didn’t know if he was going to make it. He was very close to his sister. He never really recovered. He had a death wish. HE took every dangerous mission offered. I was constantly saving him from himself. We spent several years in the navy and finished up in SBS. Then M came to us and made us an offer. Alec jumped at it. I went along to keep him safe.” James paused and took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. “There was a woman, more like a girl. She was the mistress of a drug smuggler. M wanted her as an informant. She looked like Alec’s younger sister. Blonde hair like his, green eyes. Freckles. Alec knew if she was caught by the smuggler, she would have been killed. He got her out instead of giving her to M. Got her back to her family in Russia instead of turning her for MI6. M threatened to arrest him as a traitor. He was fleeing and I had to go with him.”

“You’ve always been there for him. Why?”

“He’s the closest person I have for family. That is until you.” James leaned forward and kissed Q’s fore head. Q smiled.

“You know I love you James.”

“I would like to believe you do.” He smirked at the younger man.

“I never want to leave you.”

“Why would you?” A knot found its way into James’ stomach.

“MI6 came for me in Istanbul. They may come again. I won’t go with them. Please believe me.” James pulled Q tight to him and kissed the boy’s lips gently.

“I won’t let them take you from me.” In the half light of stars and moon, James could see Q’s eyes glistened with tears. “Peter, what is wrong?”

Q swallowed, and bit his upper lip. Dragging his teeth across the flesh. He could not say the words. He bowed his head and buried it in James’ chest.

“I love you, James. More than anything else, I love you.”

James could feel something was wrong, but the other man couldn’t put it into words. James held tightly to Q as one hand moved slowly down his arm.

“I won’t let the past hurt you Peter. You are safe with me. No one will harm you.” He said over and over again, trying to reassure the man in his arms. But more importantly, trying to reassure himself.

The next day, Q and Bond walked over to the far side of the island to where the body guards lived. James wanted to take the boat over to Mykonos and buy some fresh fruit and vegetables. The men were intently watching a satellite television. A news report from one of the twenty-four hour news networks was on.

Q recognized the building instantly. He had been there for two months before he was sent to Tunisia. The blocky beige building had black smoke pouring out of the upper floors. It contrasted sharply to gray rainy skies of London. MI6 had been attacked. The building bombed. Members of staff killed.

Q slipped his hand into James as the man watched the screen. James’ eyes locked on the burning building. Disbelief bled across the blonde’s face. Silva was responsible. He had to be. No one else was that insane.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome and enjoyed.


	11. Painful Truths

Painful Truths

The day MI6 was attacked, Bond returned to Italy and the villa. Alec met James with a nod and a stoic face. They had known people who had been killed in the attack. Even though they had left England ten years ago, the connection to the intelligence agency was still there.

The most difficult was the death of Major Boothroyd. When Q heard the old man had been killed, he covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes watered. Boothroyd, the real Q, had been the only person at MI6 to treat him with any consideration. Everyone else had denigrated Peter Bennett, the Major treated Peter with respect.

MI6 was now aggressively hunting for Peter. The TSS had isolated the code that was used to hack through the firewalls and set in numerous back doors. They quickly recognized it. They knew Peter Bennett was involved. A week later, Alec entered the villa looking for James.

“We have trouble.” Alec said as James and Q sat in the kitchen waiting for Sophia to serve dinner.

“What is it?” James asked.

“British Intelligence has been sniffing around our borders. Carlos found them in Milan. They were asking for connections to the Lombard syndicate.”

“Where are they now?” James reached over and took Q’s hand.

“Carlos has dealt with them. But I believe there will be more. That fucking Silva led them right to our door.

“I’m sorry James,” Q said, squeezing the man’s hand. “I thought I had cover my tracks well enough. I guess I was wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter, we’ll keep them away.” Q bowed his head and thought.

“I can get back into their system if you want and see what they are planning.”

“Would it be safe?”

“I actually just got a better idea,” Q smiled. “I can hack a remote access computer who would know the workings of MI6 without getting into their mainframe.”

“Whose?”

“M’s” All three men smiled.

Three hours later, the windows of the library were dark as the night enfolded the villa. James moved to turn on the lights and bring the dim room into brightness. Q didn’t react to the change of lighting, he was intent on his computer, typing away, studying the screen. Alec had moved around the room, tired of watching the young man type. Occasionally, the Russian would look over at his friend questioning, but James would just nod.

“I’ve got her.” Q said to the room. James and Alec moved quickly to stand behind the young man and watch. “She has logged into the mainframe. I have access now.” He smiled gloating at his skill.

Q could just imagine M sitting at home using her laptop, believing in the security of MI6 firewalls. Her bright blue eyes twinkling as her aged fingers moved hesitantly over the keyboard. Then suddenly his control was taken over.

“Someone else is hacking in. He’s taking control of her screen.” Q leaned back and paused in his typing. The three men watched as a red screen appeared with a photograph of a younger M in the center. Then a skull appeared and the information about embedded spies around the world. The first four men were listed with names and organizations. Q didn’t recognize any of them. Then the fifth name. Peter Bennett embedded in the Lombard Syndicate.

There it was, his picture. The one MI6 took just after he agreed to help them. His pale face and thick framed glasses looked back at him accusingly. The information that he was purposely sent to infiltrate Bond’s network of criminals. That he was still working for MI6.

Q’s heart stopped. His mouth went dry. He reached for the keyboard to delete the information, but James’ hand grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip. James pulled Q from the chair and dragged him from the room.

“James let me explain,” Q shouted as he was pulled up the stairs. “Please, let me . . .”

James grip tightened around the man’s wrist. His face was red and his teeth were clinched so hard, his jaw ached. He opened the door to their bedroom and twisted, throwing Q across the room. The younger man stumbled and twisted to turn back to face the enraged killer.

Q was shook with fear and dropped to his knees in front of Bond. He looked up into the man’s face pleading, hoping James would listen.

“How?” James voice cold and disconnected.

“I told you. I was arrested. M found me. She said they would release me and erase my record if I helped them.” The words rushed from his mouth. “She wants you back.”

“Of course, to hang me.”

“No, she wants you back working at MI6.”

“Bollocks! Is that what she told you?” James spat out at the kneeling man.

“She told me she wanted you to return and work for her. She said I would be able to get into your circle. That if I did I could convince you to return to her.”

“She told you to fuck me so I would become her lap dog again?”

“She didn’t say anything about sleeping with you.”

The back hand was fast and hard. Q never saw it coming. It knocked him off his knees and the man crashed to the floor.

“This bloody whole time you have been prostituting yourself to get to me. What did you tell her? Did she enjoy the stories of every time we fucked?”

Q pulled himself up off the floor and kneeled again in front of James.

“I quit helping them. I broke off communication with her just after Marco was shot. She doesn’t know we became lovers.”

The second back hand across his face was as hard as the first.

“We’re not lovers. You’re just a whore I use.”

Tears were filling Q’s eyes. He righted himself again.

“I abandoned my mission and chose you. I told you I was loyal only to you.”

“What does she know?”

“Nothing more than she knew after Tunisia. I have not betrayed you James.”

The third back hand caused Q’s glasses to fly from his face.

“Every word from your mouth is a betrayal.”

“James please I left them. I stayed with you. Please!” Bond just stood staring down at the kneeling man. His eyes were red as he fought to control himself, his body shook with anger. “I am loyal only to you.”

“Alec will be up to deal with you.” James finally said as he turned to leave.

“James I love you.” The door closed.

Q knew Alec would kill him. Alec would relish the opportunity. Q reached for his glasses, one lens was cracked. He stood up and slipped his glasses back on to his face. If he was going to die, it would be standing. He would only kneel for James.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He remembered M telling him Bond was dangerous but valuable to her. She was desperate to get him back. Q was her latest ploy. No matter what happened now, he had nowhere else to run to. James hated him, M was going to arrest him, and Alec was coming to kill him. He prayed it was going too fast.

The sudden loss of power, left the villa in complete darkness. The bedroom was almost black in the darkness, the new moon unable to differentiate the forms in the room. Q thought maybe this was Alec’s pity on him. He wouldn’t see the killer coming for him. Then he heard the gun fire and knew something very bad was happening. He took two steps towards the bedroom door when he heard breaking glass and the blinding flash of the stun grenade.

Q’s ears were ringing as he stumbled and fell to the floor. He wrapped his hands around his splitting head and pulled his legs up to his chest. He rolled helpless on the floor in a ball, unable to stop the men from grabbing him and pulling him to the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	12. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond meets with M.

London

It was raining again in London. The streets reflected the lights from the headlamps of her limo. She sat thinking about the men she had lost. The thirteen from the explosion at headquarters and now the agents killed with the release of their names on the internet. They were only able to retrieve one, three were known dead and one was missing. The men’s faces flashed across her memory as the car drove in the dark. So many faces to remember, so many names of men and women she had sent to their deaths.

She entered her townhouse after she discharged the car. Slowly she went to her drinks trolley and poured herself a bourbon. M knew if she was now depended on a drink every night she came home, it was time to retire.

The slight movement in the corner startled her. She turned rapidly to see the black form of a man sitting in the window seat of the darkened room. He moved to light a cigarette and she recognized the blue eyes and weary face.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“I was told you want to see me.”

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the man stand and move into the light.

“You were told by who.”

“Peter Bennett.” Bond said. “Interesting young man. Where is he?”

“How the bloody hell should I know.” M took another sip of bourbon.

“Do you know where your chief of staff is?” M cocked her head slightly to the side as her bright blue eyes studied his face.

“Where he belongs.”

“Are you sure?” He handed her a cell phone. She recognized it without even touching it.

“Bond?”

“Simple trade. I want Bennett back. I get him and you get Tanner.”

“I could always just trade you for Tanner you know. You are here and I could easily keep you.” He smirked.

“I don’t think you have it in you to take me on. No, you send boys to do your work. If Alec doesn’t hear from me in half an hour, he will take his frustration out on Tanner.”

“Why are you still tied to that mad man?”

“That mad man is my brother and the most devote man I know. Now where is Bennett?”

“Why do you want him back?”

“I have unfinished business with him.”

“Well I do too. He failed at his mission and chose to go rogue.” Bond hooded his eyes for a moment while he looked away from the petite woman. “He was supposed to bring you to me, but he broke off communications and chose to run away with you. He is responsible to 003 death in Turkey.”

James started to replay what Q had said to him the night the villa was attacked and he disappeared. _‘James let me explain,_ _I was arrested. M found me. She said they would release me and erase my record if I helped them.’ Q pleaded._

“You shot me in Turkey.”

“The stupid woman was supposed to shoot the other man. You foolishly got in the way.”

“Bennett.”

“I don’t have him. I presumed you killed him when you discovered his agenda." James blinked.

“You’re lying.”

Her face softened. A small smile played at the corners of the lips. Taking another sip she considered her options.

“I do not have the traitor Peter Bennett or what other alias he goes by. But I may be able to help you. Return Tanner to me and agree to work with us, and we will help you find Bennett. You will of course have to turn him over to us for trial.”

“You have information.” He cocked his head to the side. “Give me Bennett’s last location and I will release Tanner unharmed.”

“No, I want . . .”

“I don’t give a fuck what you want, I will have Bennett or you will have a dead chief of staff.”

She drank the last of her bourbon staring at him.

“He was seen in the company of money laundries from Croatia two days after the release of his name on the internet. That is the only information I have.”

“Where in Croatia?”

“Labin.”

*****

The cell was cold and damp. Q knew he was near the sea but not much more. The people sounded Slavic but he couldn’t be sure. With his glasses missing, he was pushed into a world water colored shapes without definition. No one had spoken to him and he was unsure of who had captured him.

He was dosing on the mattress when the heavy door opened and a man waked in. Q tried to focus but all he saw was the streak of white hair.

“Oh look what I have found?” Silva’s voice was honeyed and smooth. Q cringed in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed.


	13. Silva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, description of torture.

Silva

Q was dragged from his cell and brought into a large room. He was tied to the chair and left there to wait. The young man blinked to try and pull the shapes into focus. His glasses were left behind at the villa. He was in a large hall with massivelytall ceiling. There were brown blocky shapes on either side of him. He thought they could be processors and PCU’s.

He heard Silva before he saw him. His honeyed voice travelling down the long room.

“Q, what a funny little name. But we know it is not your real name don’t we. Imagine my surprise when I finally decoded that hard drive to find your face with other spies. I bet James was just as surprised as me.” He laughed softly pulling a chair in front of Q to sit down. “Peter Bennett, so plain, so unimaginative. Q so enigmatic. Yes Q fits you so much better.”

The young man said nothing but blinked rapidly waiting.

“I have a proposition for you Q. You and I both know you cannot return to either MI6 or Bond. You are how they say, a man without a county. I will give you a safe haven if you agree to work with me. I can be so much better for you than them.”

Q smirked slightly. “Neither of them ever tied me to a chair.”

“We know that’s not true. From my informants, I know Bond enjoys tying you to several different pieces of furniture.”

Q blushed. Silva laughter was no more than a heavy exhalation.

“Oh yes, I have people in his syndicate. I have people watching him, but such a waste of time. You and I know that the days of personal intel are over. Computer, the internet, the world of cyberspace. That is the new world of spying and crime. And together we can rule it.”

“You mean with my help you can destroy it.” Q said with bravado. He knew he was going to die, he just couldn’t tolerate listening to a mad man while he waited.

Silva leaned back in this chair studying the young man. “Really Mr. Bennett, you should at least give me a chance to explain my plans and interest you in joining me. You might even find me as entertaining as Bond.”

“I doubt it.”

“You want me to become angry and shoot you now? How do they say, put you out of your misery?” He smiled at the young man. “No, you have things I want. Things in that head of yours.” He leaned forward and tapped his finger against Q’s forehead. “You can let me have them easily or hard. Either way I will be entertained. You can decided to help me and work with me, or I can enjoy watching you be taken apart. Your choice.”

Q sighed heavily. Leaning back he tried to bring Silva’s face into focus. “We both know, I don’t really have a choice. I am loyal to Bond and I will not tell you anything about his syndicate. As for MI6, you already know all their secrets don’t you. Tiago.”

Silva stood quickly, the chair skidded across the concrete floor scrapping as it did.

“Where did you hear that name?” He shouted.

“When I was digging in M’s files I found a file about an abandoned agent. She was so adamant about retrieving Bond, I wondered what would make M abandon an agent? I read it and learned.” Q couldn’t make out the subtleties of Silva’s face but he imagined Silva was livid. “You were left behind for five agents and a smooth handover of Hong Kong. It makes you sound not very important to her.”

“Neither of us are important to her, as you will learn. And you’re not important to Bond either.” Q bowed his head.

“I know.”

“Then work with me or else I will get the information I want by other means.” Silva spat out.

“You mean torture.”

“Of course,” Q could hear the laughter in his voice. He was hoping to cause the young man pain.

“Will you give me time to think about it?”

“Oh yes, all the time you need as long as it is now.”

“Then the answer is no.” Q’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “I’m not a brave man, but I am loyal. No I will not help you.”

Q saw Silva wave his arm and felt two men lift him from the chair. They dragged him down a narrow hall to a room. Throwing him down, Q’s head hit the edge of a metal tub about three feet in diameter. The tub was full of iced water. For the next hour, his head was repeatedly shoved deep into the tub and held down. The ice water first numbed then burned his skin. Every time his head was lifted he gasped just as his head was plunged back in. After twenty minutes, he sucked in the first amount of ice water into his lungs. It set them on fire. He screamed in agony as his chest wanted to explode, but the torture continued. Again his head and shoulders were submerged, again the burning of his skin, the gasping for air, then the inhalation of water causing fire in his lungs.

Finally he passed out. Unconscious the last time they pulled him from the water. Silva stood over him tutting at the limp beaten man. Looking forward to tomorrow.

*****

It had only been a week that Q had been held by Silva but the young man knew he could not hold out much longer. He had broken ribs from one beating and was coughing blood from another. The water torture had not been repeated but Silva had chosen instead to cane the man’s feet one day. Q was broken and unable to walk but still refused to give up any information about James or MI6. Q knew he was dying.

He chose to speed it along. The young man had quit drinking or eating. Hoping his weakened body would give out quicker and end the torment sooner.

Every day before Silva’s men started to work on him, Q had to sit and listen to Silva. The blonde Spaniard would tell Q, if he would just answer the questions the pain would stop. But Q knew the pain of betraying James would never stop and it was far greater than anything Silva could do to him. He shook his head and slipped into his mind as the blows fell on his body.

Finally on the ninth day, Q slipped into unconsciousness.

*****

James and Alec sat in the car staring at the warehouse. It sat along the old docks in the port city of Labin. The faded Soviet red star could just barely be seen through the dirt and grim on the side of the building. James pulled the binoculars away from his face.

“Are you certain?” He asked Alec.

“The man who worked for Silva said he saw the computer expert in there four days ago. No reason to believe they have moved him.”

“How many are in there you think?”

“I don’t know, maybe a dozen. We’re out numbered and out gunned. They’ll probable kill him before we reach him.” Alec said. “Do you want to go in the front door or the back?”

Bond turned and stared at his best friend. His stoic face set in place as he said, “What do you think?”

“Front door it is.”

*****

For three days Q had been alternating between consciousness and oblivion. He was never awake more than a few minutes. Silva waited for him to wake totally so he could continue the torture.

Q forced his mind when he was conscious to capture onto his memories of James to fight off the pain and subconsciously he replayed ever moment he spent with the man. Every touch, kiss, taste. The moments he lived for, the moments that kept him from dying.

His mind slipped into the afternoon of the storm. The rain chilled the windows of the library. The air moved over his skin, then the warmth of James’ body. The man’s arms wrapped around Q, his lips pressed to the boy’s. Q slipped slowly back to consciousness remembering the afternoon. He moved his hand to touch his lips remembering the taste of James’ lips. Q heard fireworks, his mind played with him, convincing him it was the still a dream. He lulled back into semiconscious as he heard yelling and shouting. More fireworks. Then silence.

Q felt himself floating, lifted above the mattress he had been dropped on after his last session. His mind slipping back to James’ arms wrapped around him as he stood by the window in the library. The scent of James washed over him. He smiled remembering. The scent became stronger and he felt the warmth of another person.

Q’s eyes fluttered open for just a moment to see James carrying him from the building. He didn’t question the blonde but he closed his eyes. Reassured this was the best dream he had ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters.


	14. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to LadyChef for her help with the last two chapters.

The Deal

James sat in the corner of the hospital room and watched the young man sleeping in the bed. He and Alec had rescued Q from the warehouse few days earlier. Q was just hours away from dying when they found him. His kidneys were shutting down from dehydration.

He and Alec had killed everyone they found in the building except for two people. Q and Silva. James rushed Q to hospital and Alec handed Silva over to MI6. He wished he had been there to see M’s face as Alec turned the terrorist over to her. She was forced to except James’ proposition, she had no choice. She got Silva and James made sure Q would be safe.

James sat in the room watching as Q’s chest moved slowly up and down. The young man’s face was gray, his lips pale. He hated how still Q had been since he brought the young man in. The only proof of life was machines measuring his heart beat and the slow rise and fall of his breath. The doctors were amazed Q was even alive. Three broken ribs, pneumonia, kidney failure, and dehydration were the initial diagnosis.

He had stared for three days waiting for Q to wake so he could say goodbye. It was what he needed to do. He needed to keep the boy safe. Nothing else mattered anymore. He had to remove the target from Q’s back.

The morning of the fourth day, Q twitched then moved his head to the side, with a gentle sigh. James stood and moved to the edge of the bed. His heart racing as he hoped Q was finally returning to him. Then the grim realization, Q returning to him only to part.

“Q, it’s time to wake up.” He said quietly.

Q squeezed his eyelids tight, and tried to swallow. His mouth was dry and his lips chapped.

“Q you need to wake up.”

The young man groaned as light slipped beneath his eyelids. He blinked rapidly, unable to focus on who was speaking.

“Would you like an ice chip to suck on?” Q nodded as James brought a spoon of ice to his lips. He sucked in one chip and moaned as the cool liquid slid down this throat.

“James?” Q’s voice horse and raspy. “I can’t see you.”

James pulled Q’s broken glasses from his pocket and slipped them on his face. The one lens still cracked from when James had slapped him.

Q looked into the man’s face and sighed.

“James, you found me.”

“Yes.”

“Silva, he took me. He was the one who tried to hack into your system. He wanted information about you. I refused to give it to him.” Q rushed to tell James everything. “I didn’t talk.”

“Shush now, don’t worry. Silva’s been neutralized. You will be safe.” James picked up Q’s hand and lightly brushed his lips over the bruised knuckles.

“James?”

“I need to go now. But don’t worry. I’ve made arrangements with M. You will not be arrested. You will be kept safe.” He gently laid the hand back down onto the bed.

“James don’t go!”

“The doctors said you need to rest, but you will recover. I promise. Goodbye Peter.”

Q could see how strained James’ eyes were. The artic blue of them intense next to the red. Bond was shaking slightly as he moved back from the bed. Taking two steps backwards before he turned to leave the confused young man alone.

“JAMES!”

*****

The next day the nurses tried to get Q to stand for the first time. The soft tissue of his feet was still swollen from the caning. He groaned as he put weight on his feet. He was supported by two orderlies as the nurses carefully maneuvered his IV lines.

“ _Molto buono il signor Bennett_.” The young nurse smiled at Q. He was shaking and perspiration had dotted his brow.

“ _A pochi passi ora_.” Q did not think he could manage a few steps.

He heard clapping from the door way and looked up to see an attractive woman standing there as she watched him.

“Look at you. Walking already. You’ll be able to leave for England in no time at all.” The stranger said. Her accent was London, with the hard edges smoothed over. Her skin was mocha chocolate and her dark brown eyes were large. She had an infectious smile but it didn’t work on Q.

“Who are you?” He said through clinched teeth.

She stepped forward with her hand extended to shake. He did not reach for it.

“Eve Moneypenny, your escort back to London.” He glared at her. The nurses guided him back to the bed. He collapsed onto it rather awkwardly. “Everything’s been arranged.” She turned to the nurse, “ _Parli inglese_?”

 _“_ _No, mi dispiace_.” The nurse smiled at the woman.

“M has a cell waiting for me?” Q watched as the nurse lifted his legs and set them on the bed. Then leaned over his body to make sure the IV lines were not tangled underneath him. Q looked down and saw the nurse’s pocket. He carefully slipped his hand into it and deftly pickpocketed her cell phone.

“Why would you be in a cell? Bond made arrangements."

"You are the newest recruit to the quartermaster’s program. Congratulations. You will be trained to work with the agents.” She smiled again as she perched on the edge of Q’s bed.

He carefully slipped his hand under the covers the nurse tucked around his legs.

“Quartermaster’s program? Why?”

“It was the deal. We got Silva and you got your amnesty and a new start.”

Q swallowed as he realized James planned on him jumping at the chance to leave. To return to England and MI6.

“All’s forgiven?”

“Yes.” She watched as the nurse finished up recording in Q’s chart. As soon as the nurse left the room closing the door behind her, Eve spoke again. “You don’t have a choice Peter. Just lay back and enjoy it.”

His eyes narrowed at her as he set his jaw.

“I have no loyalties to MI6 why would they want me back.”

“M decrees it.”

Q stared at her for a moment, letting information slot into place. “I remember you.”

“I don’t know why. We have never met.” Her smile slipped ever so much.

“Istanbul, the bridge. You shot Bond.”

“I was shooting at the other man. Bond got in the way.”

This time Q smiled. “Better hope Alec Trevelyan doesn’t see you here.”

She shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. Her hand swept down over her lap straightening her skirt.

“No reason for him to see me here. He and Bond fled the county two days ago. They have disappeared again. No worries on my part.”

*****

He waited till he was alone when he pulled the phone out from under the covers. He stared at it for a moment thinking. Bond had made a deal with M, so calling James for help would be useless. Alec probably still wanted to kill him for the deception. There was only one person he could call for help. Only one person he could trust.

He tapped in the number and waited. She answered on the second ring.

“Sophia?”

*****

The next day Q dosed in his hospital bed. His IV’s had been pulled and he was able to eat solid food again. Every time the door to his room had opened he saw the guard standing there. Dark suit, pale skin. Obviously English. He waited, he knew Sophia and Marco would help him. He just hoped they would make it in time and not tell James.

Just after his lunch tray had been retrieved by the nurse, he heard a scream in the hall and the hysterical shouts of a distraught woman.

“ _Tu pervertito, la bestia si_!”

The shouts and accusations moved passed his door and down the hall way further away from his room. Suddenly the door opened and Marco rushed in pushing a wheelchair.

“Marco!” Q almost shouted.

“Shh, mama is dealing with the guard. She slapped him and accused him of pinching her arse.” Marco smiled. “She grabbed him by the ear and is dragging him to the head of the hospital.”

The image of the short plump woman with the large bun on her head dragging the agent a through the halls like a naughty school boy was humorous even to Q. He grinned and shook his head.

“We don’t have a lot of time. She is causing quite a scene but we need to leave before people quit watching.”

Before Q could argue with the young man, Marco picked Q up out of the bed and plopped him down in the wheel chair. He quickly covered the man’s legs with a throw and made Q slip a jacket on over his hospital gown. Marco checked the hallway, his mother had the nursing staff and several orderlies down the hall as she gave an award winning performance. The poor British agent didn’t know what had hit him.

“Did she tell James? Does he know about this?”

“When Mama found out what Signor Bond had done, she slapped his face and left the villa. He and Signor Trevelyan left the next day. We haven’t heard from them.”

Marco pushed Q’s wheelchair out of the room and down the hall in the opposite direction. They were in the car park before the nurse returned to check Q’s room. Finding the bed empty, she sounded the alarm but it was too late. The two men were already leaving the hospital grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	15. The Heart of the Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness ahead.

The Heart of the Criminal

Q sat quietly at the café table working on his lap top. He had a set of earbuds in his ears to appear to be listening to music, while in fact he was paying attention to the crowds around him. Over the last several months he had learned to become vigilant about his surroundings. He never completely lost himself in his coding any more.

Q had moved around Europe for several months as he healed from Silva’s torture. He stayed with Sophia and Marco for only a week. He insisted on leaving, fearing James would retaliate against the mother and son. Q left Italy and traveled to Germany for a month, then Sweden, then the Netherlands. He was in Germany when he hacked into MI6 one more time. He had read the file about M’s death. About Silva and her dying together in Scotland. His name was not mentioned anywhere in the report, but Bond’s connection to the incident was heavily indicated.

But his heart kept pulling him back to Italy. Kept pulling him back to James. He returned twice then fled again only to return a third time and decide to remain in Milan. He knew he could never return to James. Too many betrayals had happened for him to return to the man he still loved. But he wanted to remain close all the same.

It was fashion show season in Milan, the city was full of people. Those who wished to see and those who wished to be seen. He was easily ignored as one of the many amorphic models roaming the city at this time of year. Strangely when the city was its busiest, Q could relax the most. He was watching the swarm of paparazzi chase a music entertainer when he realized someone was watching him. A tall good looking man was standing in front of Q’s table.

“Q,” The young man’s heart jumped hearing the familiar voice, the soft playful inflection.

“James.”

“May I join you?” Bond’s familiar smirk was well fixed on his face.

“Does Alec have his scope trained on me right now?” Q asked without smiling trying desperately to remain calm as the man watched him. Bond’s brows wrinkled slightly and his mouth turned down in a frown.

“No one I know is training a rifle on you now. Why would they?”

“Just checking. Sit if you like.” Q closed his lap top and pulled the earbuds from his ears. His hands shook as he moved. “Is this a friendly visit or are you here to tell me to leave.”

“Peter . . . “

“Peter Bennett is dead, Hamburg five months ago.” Q said as he reached for his cup of tea. He looked away, he couldn't look into those artic blue eyes.

“I was told. I saw the police report and have a copy of the death certificate. Who are you now?”

“No one important. An independent computer program advisor to several companies in Europe.” Q said as he scanned the crowd for any of Bond’s killers. “I read where you were successful in your conduit between Algeria, Marseille and Naples. Congratulations.”

“You read? Whose system did you hack into?” James said uneasy with stiffness of the conversation. This was not playing out as he had planned.

“Interpol.” Q set the cup down and looked James in the eyes. “So are you here to tell me to leave or to kill me.”

James felt as if his face had been slapped. The pain and sorrow etched into Q’s face.

“Neither Q. I was hoping we could move past all that.” He set his hand on the table mere inches from Q’s.

“Move past? You sold me off to MI6, even after I told you I would never return to them. After I told you I would only be loyal to you.” The words tasted like ash on his tongue. His skin itched as if electricity was running underneath. He wanted to flee.

“Q, I thought you would be safer with them than me. I was trying to protect you.” James slipped his hand over Q’s and squeezed. The younger man looked down at their joined hands and a sense of loss filled him.

He could feel the warmth of James’ skin over his own. It had been too long since another human being had touched him in this way. A simple gesture, a kind act. Q shuddered slightly and his eyes wanted to water. He had missed James terribly. He had fantasized about returning to the man and spending every waking moment in his arms, but he knew it was a false dream, an impossibility. Too much damage had been done.

“James, being beside you was where I wanted to be. Being with you. I knew that within two weeks of being with you at the villa. I broke off with M and my mission because I wanted you. I went rogue for you.”

James smile returned to his face as Q looked up at him. The younger man gave half attempt at a smile but failed.

“Were you really going to let Alec kill me that night you found out?”

James pulled back.

“I . . . I don’t know . . . I think I want him to take you away from me. I didn’t want you dead. I never wanted you dead. I moved heaven and earth to save you from Silva.”

“Yes you did. Thank you. But I believed you want me dead so I decided to let Silva kill me. I gave up because of you. I never broke my loyalty to you but I quit caring. Then I woke up and you were there. You were kind to me and I hoped we could have a chance again. You rescue me only to abandon me to the very people I betrayed for you.”

“Q . . . I’m sorry. I just want . . .”

Q sighed heavily and picked up his laptop and slipped into a messenger bag.

“Wait, can we just start over again. I missed you terribly. You can’t imagine.”

Q turned back and stared at the man.

“Oh yes I can imagine. I’ve cried myself to sleep countless nights wanting be back with you. But do you remember what you said in the desert. The first time I saw you. You told that man ‘we can only depend on each other. Loyalty is the only thing we have.’ I was loyal to you. You betrayed me and sold me off to the highest bidder. And as for safety, she’s dead. She’s buried somewhere in England, so there’s your safety.” Q’s voice broke. James reached to Q’s wrist and grabbed hold.

“Peter don’t do this.” James squeezed Q’s wrist hard holding him tight.

“I told you Peter is dead. He died running from you.” The first tear rolled down Q’s cheek. “Please let go of my arm.”

James heart was pounded in his ears as he watched Q’s face. He was not going to change the man’s mind. James slowly pulled his hand back from Q’s wrist watching the blood rush into the white skin he had been holding so tight.

“Is there anyway . . .”

“No.” Q pushed back from the table and stood. He slung his messenger back over his shoulder then looked around the square at the people. “I truly love living in this city. Will I have to leave now? Do I need to worry about a visit from someone with a gun?”

“No, there won’t be any retaliation on my part. I’ll keep Alec away.”

Q nodded once trying to fight for control of his emotions. Forcing himself to be strong.

“Okay, then thank you and . . . goodbye.” Q turned and walked away from the café and disappeared into the crowd.

James sat and watched the young man leave. His nature fighting against his actions. His wants and desires cursing his dignity. James watched as Q carried the heart of the criminal away with him knowing it was never going to be good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world rarely has happy ever after's. Comments welcome.


End file.
